Una semana de perros
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: El penúltimo viernes de diciembre, Yuri y Viktor despiertan convertidos en nada más y nada menos que en perros; cada uno de una especie diferente. ¿Cómo es que sucedió? ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán de aquella manera? ¿Se trata de una enfermedad? ¿Quién alimentará a Makkachin? Oh, esa última pregunta tiene varias opciones como respuesta. Los días pasan.
1. Día 0 Viernes

_**Día 0. Viernes.**_

\- Tiene que ser una broma.

\- Los tienes frente a ti.

\- ¡No tiene sentido alguno!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - soltando un bufido, Yuri Plisetsky frunció aún más el ceño, -¿acaso crees que me prestaría para una broma así? - especialmente cuando ese día era víspera de Navidad, y valía con que en Rusia no se celebrara, pero él tenía más tiempo que compartir con su adorado abuelo; si en un día cualquiera ni siquiera se plantearía entrar en un juego como aquel(si se tratara de uno, era decir, y ojalá fuera el caso) menos aún lo haría un día como ese.

\- No, claro que no - Yakov volvió a tomar la delantera en lo que ya parecía un concurso de fruncir el ceño, antes de llevar sus dedos índice y pulgar al inicio del puente de su nariz y frotar en el lugar con los mismos. - ¿Cómo rayos sucedió?

\- ¡Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho!

\- Deja de levantarme la voz, Yuratchka - con tono severo, Yakov reprendió a su estudiante con la mirada, no consiguiendo más respuesta que un chasquido de lengua por parte del mencionado. - Ahora dime todo lo que sepas.

\- Ya lo hice - espetó el rubio, mas decidió medio comportarse para variar y repitió: - El cerdo y Viktor llevaban más de media hora de retraso, y ya que ninguno contestaba su celular decidí venir personalmente a patearles el trasero, por irresponsables. Y ya que Viktor es un descuidado absoluto y nunca cierra con llave la puerta principal de su casa no me costó nada entrar. - Entonces señaló a un akita color crema acostado de lado, aparentemente dormido y a un borzoi de pelaje plateado que no dejaba de olfatearle, casi como si se encontrara haciéndole mimos, - Makkachin me ladró dos veces antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Viktor. Lo seguí y me encontré con casi la misma escena que estás viendo, salvo porque el cerdo... - ¿o debía llamarle perro, si a fin de cuentas eso era en esos momentos? Ah, no se complicaría, ya tenía bastante en lo qué molestarse en pensar - estaba echado de panza, no de costado.

Yakov asintió una vez su pupilo hubo terminado de hablar.

Qué problemático.

-¿Entonces? - Plisetsky empezaba a impacientarse, - ¿qué les ocurre?

\- Son... Perros.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!

En ese momento, el akita abrió los ojos de golpe, se puso en tensión, se relajó, trató de frotarse el rostro con las manos que ya no tenía, dio un respingo tan pronto las pezuñas tocaron su peludo rostro, volvió a tensarse y soltó un lastimero quejido animal, mezcla de miedo e incredulidad. De inmediato, el borzoi se inclinó una vez más y frotó su húmeda nariz contra la igual de húmeda nariz contraria, para después lamer un lado del hocico ajeno. Los ojos, que conservaban el exacto mismo color original, marrón rojizo, y ahora se veían más estilizados en un rostro canino, se clavaron en los azules opuestos por largos y cargados segundos. El cuerpo del akita se relajó una vez más, lo que no evitó que otro sollozo animal emanara de su garganta.

 _¿Por qué crema, si el cabello del cerdo es negro?_ Se preguntó una parte del subconsciente del rubio. La más infantil, quizá.

\- Te dije que no levantaras la voz, Yuri - al oír su nombre, el akita movió su mirada al par de individuos auto-invitados. Apenas y observó a Yakov por dos segundos, y, muy por el contrario, clavó su mirada en los orbes verde jade de su tocayo, la aflicción muy clara.

Yuri Plisetsky contuvo el repentino impulso de retroceder, o avanzar, un paso.

¿Lo estaba culpando? No. Le pedía ayuda.

\- Cerdo - pronunció Plisetsky, - ¿qué rayos hiciste?

El akita se erizó en su lugar, y empezó a negar con la cabeza violentamente.

 _¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Nada en absoluto!_ El mensaje muy claro, y desesperado.

Yuri Plisetsky reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, reemplazadola por un bufido de irritación. - Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Viktor?

El mencionado elevó una oreja, la derecha, mirando fijamente, también, directo a jade. Ladeó la cabeza.

 _¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, Yurio._ Claramente, un mensaje por poco despreocupado.

\- Ustedes son un par de idiotas - declaró Plisetsky.

Un nuevo sollozo por parte del akita, y la otra oreja del borzoi uniéndose a la primera.

 _No le hagas caso, Yuri, está celoso porque te ves adorable como perrito._ Pensó Viktor, mientras su nariz presionaba contra la oreja izquierda del akita.

Viktor no cambiaba, no podía tomarse aquello en serio, ni siquiera cuando él también estaba implicado, y de groso modo.

\- Un veterinario - exclamó de pronto Yakov, llamando la atención del adolescente y el par de canes.

\- ¿Un veterinario? - enarcando una ceja, Yuri Plisetsky parpadeó, - ¿crees que se trata de una enfermedad que pudo trasmitirles Makkachin?

Viktor se ofendió al oír aquella hipótesis, él podía ser olvidadizo, pero tenía muy bien cuidada a su mascota, quizá no en cuento a disciplina, pero definitivamente su perro estaba de las mil maravillas en cuanto a salud.

\- No lo sé, cabe la posibilidad - expresó Yakov. - No perdemos nada con preguntar.

Viktor gruñó, algo que sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Yuri Katsuki llamó su atención con un leve movimiento de una de sus patas traseras.

 _Viktor, tranquilo. Ellos quieren ayudarnos._

Viktor lo sabía. Se inclinó y repitió la acción de frotar juntas sus narices. Y su cola plateada se agitó ligeramente.

 _Lo siento._

\- Pff, consíganse una casa para perros. - Yuri Plisetsky sabía arruinar momentos.

Quizá se estaban tomando el asunto con demasiada calma. Pero Yuri Katsuki ya había despertado de su pequeño ataque de nervios, y era mejor si no tenía otro por lo pronto.

Makkachin, fuera de la habitación, rascaba la parte baja de la puerta con insistencia, queriendo entrar y jugar.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Yuri Plisetsky y Yakov se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del consultorio de una veterinaria. Desafortunada casualidad que el veterinario de confianza del penta campeón se encontrara de viaje, por lo que acudieron a la veterinaria más cercana que pudieron encontrar. Y se trataba de una mujer medio rusa medio japonesa. Vaya coincidencia. La mujer se había sorprendido al ver al akita. Yakov pidió que les hicieran un análisis de sangre, Makkachin incluido, como medida para tener algo de tiempo y pensar cómo explicar la situación. Treinta minutos no bastaban para inventar una excusa convincente, especialmente cuando por más de la mitad de los mismos estabas muy ocupado separando a un caniche de un akita. Makkachin parecía tener predilección por saltarle encima al Yuri perro. Y a Viktor no parecía molestarle especialmente, varias veces se había unido al juego, o había tratado.

\- Digámoselo tal cual - propuso, más como si ya estuviera decidido, el rubio.

\- No podemos hacer eso.

\- Claro que podemos. En el peor de los casos nos tomará por locos, en el mejor podría ayudarnos. Tú mismo dijiste que no perderíamos nada preguntando. ¡Preguntémosle! ¿¡Alguna vez había venido alguien a su consultorio, un humano convertido en perro de la noche a la manaña!?

\- ¿Es así? - el perfecto acento ruso y tono calmado de la mujer tomó desprevenidos a ambos hombres. El menor por poco y termina en el piso. - ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió?

Yuri Plisetsky miró a su entrenador.  
Yakov suspiró pensadamente antes de asentir. - Sí. No tenemos forma de explicarlo.

\- ¿El caniche también era un humano?

\- No, Makkachin siempre ha sido un perro.

\- Makkachin - repitió la veterinaria, sonriendo ligeramente, o puede que solo se tratara de la imaginación de Yuri Plisetsky; - ya veo, es el único en el que no encontré nada raro.

\- ¿Raro, cómo? - cuestionó de inmediato el rubio.

\- Los ojos, en particular - respondió en un primer momento la mujer, - la coloración del pelaje, además, en el caso del borzoi - _la raza de Viktor_ , tomó nota Plisetsky, - también los tamaños, aunque eso último no es tan inusual. El borzoi es algo más grande del promedio, el akita a pesar de ser macho presenta una contextura más semejante a la de una hembra. - El ruso menor volvió a tomar nota, por si en algún momento se le presentaba la ocasión de burlarse con respecto a ese detalle final, claro que para eso los dos adultos debían regresar a la normalidad primero.

\- Nos ha explicado todo con mucha naturalidad - observó Yakov, - ¿acaso en verdad no son el primer caso de humanos transformados en perros?

\- Bueno, ciertamente ya se han presentado casos semejantes... - los ojos del par de rusos se abrieron de par en par, - en cuentos infantiles...

\- ¡No se burle! - gruñó Plisetsky.

\- No me burlo. Ponía un ejemplo. Todos los casos que yo conozco con algo de semejanza que no tengan que ver con ficción se tratan de híbridos producto de la zoofilia. Y no hablo sólo de perros.

El rubio hizo una marcada mueca de asco.

\- Entonces ellos son el primer caso conocido - suspiró Yakov.

\- Es muy probable. Contactaré con otros colegas para ampliar mi centro de búsqueda. Quizá alguno sepa algo. No encontré nada raro en sus muestras de sangre, sin embargo les pediré que vuelvan a traerlos en un par de días, si notan algún cambio, por mínimo que sea. Les daré mi número para que me mantengan al tanto. Si he de ser sincera, me encuentro muy intrigada a la vez que fascinada. - Caminó de regreso a su consultorio, y segundos más tarde el trío de perros apareció. Makkachin meneando la cola de lo más animado, mientras que Yuri se acercaba con cierta timidez, y Viktor iba detrás suyo con paso seguro.

\- Doctora...

\- Yuko - expresó la mujer, ganándose una mirada fija por parte del akita. - Yuko Morikawa.

\- Doctora Morikawa, he de pedirle que sea lo más discreta posible en cuanto a... detalles.

\- ¿Disculpe? Oh, por supuesto. - Ella enarcó ambas cejas por breves segundos, - no daré nombres, señor. No necesita preocuparse por algo tan banal. Nadie se enterará de detalles innecesarios.

Yuri Plisetsky frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cuáles son detalles necesarios?

\- Las razas, para empezar - contestó frívolamente la mujer, clavando negro tinta en jade.

El rubio fue recorrido por un escalofrío. - ¿Quiere que se lo explique a detalle, jovencito?

\- No hace falta - respondió en su lugar Yakov.

\- Bien - ella extendió, en cada mano, una pequeña tarjeta en dirección del par de rusos, al mismo tiempo, - aquí tienen. Gracias por su preferencia. Que tengan buena semana.

* * *

El camino de regreso al departamento de Viktor se hizo en un inusual silencio, solo interrumpido por los ocasionales ladridos y jadeos de Makkachin.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, el caniche salió corriendo. El segundo en ingresar fue el akita, seguido de cerca por el borzoi, Yuri Plisetsky y al final Yakov. El par del final se dedicó a mirar largo y tendido al par de ex-humanos.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué hacer mientras tanto?


	2. Día 1 Sábado

_**Día 1. Sábado.**_

Definitivamente habría preferido no hacerlo, pero allí estaba, con tres perros, dos antes humanos y el otro siempre animal, frente a la puerta de la casa de su abuelo. Le había explicado la idea general por teléfono lo mejor que había podido, y aunque sin duda había resultado confuso para el anciano, acabó por aceptar su petición. Así que allí estaba, tocando con suavidad. Su abuelo apenas tardó en abrir la puerta, esperando el abrazo fuerte y cariñoso de su único y adorado nieto. Con lo que se encontró en primera instancia fue con el rostro del mismo, en efecto, pero no con la sonrisa animada, sino con una sonrisa avergonzada... No, una sonrisa que pedía perdón. ¿Por los perros? Si no era...

 _Woof!_ Makkachin se abrió paso entre las piernas del hombre, por poco tumbándolo. Viktor ladró en reprimenda del mismo, y echó a correr a su vez, tras su mascota que ahora era su igual, o más bien de quien era igual. Como fuese, salió corriendo tras el caniche.

Yuri Plisetsky maldijo en voz baja, apresurándose a ayudar a su abuelo, estabilizándolo.

Yuri Katsuki no se había movido un ápice en el transcurso de todos esos hechos, nervioso.

 _En verdad, lamento mucho esto, Yurio._ Y se disculpaba internamente.

A nadie debía extrañar, en realidad, que de una reprimenda, Viktor hubiese pasado a unirse a la travesura de su mascota. Corriendo de aquí para allá, el borzoi persiguiendo al caniche y luego el caniche persiguiendo al borzoi, ambos correteando al rededor del akita, este mismo solicitando que se detuvieran, tanto a uno como a otro, enfatizando en el borzoi. Viktor ignorando olímpicamente los pedidos de su prometido y en su lugar instándole a unirse a ellos. La cortés negativa del akita, sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Ustedes, deténganse, maldición!

\- Yuri, no maldigas.

\- Ah, lo siento mucho, abuelo.

\- Está bien, solo no maldigas.

\- M-Mh...

Viktor se había quedado muy quieto. Akita Yuri tenía los ojos tan abiertos como un perro de su raza podía tenerlos. Makkachin estaba como siempre, con la lengua fuera y la cola en movimiento.

 _Yurio acaba de tomar una reprimenda con sumisión._

Viktor corrió hacia el abuelo del rubio, impulsándose en sus patas traseras y apoyando las delanteras en las piernas del canoso hombre.

 _Usted es maravilloso, realmente maravilloso, señor. ¡Díganos su secreto! ¡Hágalo!_

Como era obvio, el hombre de avanzada edad no oía más que ladridos, e intentaba que el borzoi le dejara en paz.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía el ceño verdaderamente fruncido. - ¡Deja de molestar a mi abuelo, viejo!

\- ¿Viejo?

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡Ah, tú no, abuelo, me refería a Viktor!

\- ¿Viktor? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese patinador?

Yuri Plisetsky tragó grueso.

\- El perro se llama Viktor...

El anciano miró de regreso al can.

 _Viktor Nikiforov a su servicio.~_

\- Vaya, no me había fijado en lo mucho que se parece.

El borzoi dejó de mover la cola.

El ruso menor no se molestó en aguantar la carcajada.

Yuri Katsuki agachó la cabeza, alegrándose de no poder reír.

Makkachin ladeó la cabeza.

\- Es inevitable no notar el parecido - se mofó con malicia el rubio.

\- Sus ojos son azules también, y el color de su pelaje... No sé casi nada de perros, ¿es un color común?

\- No lo creo - comentó con una sonrisa el más joven.

\- Es una pena - opinó el mayor. - Cuando muera, ese bonito color se perderá.

Yuri Plisetsky encogió los hombros.

Viktor regresó las cuatro patas al suelo, y empezó a girarse.

\- Ojalá tenga cachorros del mismo color antes de que eso suceda.

Las orejas del borzoi se elevaron.

\- No creo que eso sea posible - habló el menor, algo incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan viejo está?

El rubio se incomodó más. - No, no es eso...

\- Entonces no veo dónde está el problema - el anciano se inclinó y sacudió sus pantalones, - te aconsejo buscar una perra en celo pronto y cruzarlo.

Yuri Plisetsky miró de reojo cómo el borzoi se lanzaba a atacar al akita, hundiendo el hocico en el cuello del mismo, y lamiéndolo con mucho ímpetu. Suspiró.

 _No hay necesidad de hacer eso_ , se dijo a sí mismo, _ya tiene a su cerdo, no necesita ninguna perra._

. 

La mañana había pasado en un vuelo, así como la tarde, salpicada por una que otra correteada de caniche a borzoi o viceversa, y entretanto, mucho, pero mucho acoso, era decir mimos, de parte del borzoi hacia el akita, que llegado a un punto se había rendido en negarse y ya solo se dejaba hacer, no precisamente a regañadientes.

Entrada la tarde, Viktor y Makkachin habían caído dormidos. Akita Yuri se cercioró tres veces antes de acercarse al Yuri humano y tratar de llamar su atención con la mayor sutileza posible. El abuelo del rubio acababa de salir a comprar unas cosas. Akita Yuri acabó por verse obligado a imitar la acción realizada por el borzoi horas atrás; se apoyó en las patas traseras y colocó las delanteras contra una de las piernas del menor.

Yuri Plisetsky se extrañó de encontrar los ojos color tierra mojada con gotas de sangre en lugar del azul cielo, - ¿qué sucede, cerdo?

 _Ugh_ , se reprendió a sí mismo el antes peli negro, _¿cómo hago para que me entienda?_

Girando la cabeza para un lado y para el otro, se alegró de encontrar desperdigados, a un lado de una pequeña cómoda por donde Viktor y Makkachin habían pasado bastante antes, hojas blancas y unos cuantos lápices. Bajó y trotó hacia el lugar, haciéndose con uno de los lápices, afortunadamente con punta, y se apresuró a escribir, apoyando una pata sobre el papel y ladeando la cabeza de tal modo que el grafito chocara contra la superficie incolora. Escribió de la mejor manera que pudo, con la mayor simpleza y a la vez consistencia, en inglés.

 _ **Viktor. Birthday. Gift. Help. Need. You. Please.**_

Plisetsky se acuclilló junto al akita, aún más extrañado. Tomó la hoja de papel con una mano y leyó.

\- Ah, quieres... Más bien, necesitas, mi ayuda para hacerle un regalo de improviso al viejo. Ya veo.

Akita Yuri meneó la cola, esperanzado. Él tenía el regalo para Viktor en el apartamento del mismo, un CD con diversas canciones muy significativas para él, con un mensaje algo cursi y corto escrito con tinta indeleble en el mismo, además de una bufanda tejida a mano cortesía de su madre, y algunas otras cosas por parte de Minako-sensei, la familia Nishigori, hasta Mari-chan, pero dada la situación...

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Si Yuri Katsuki se hubiera encontrado en su forma humana, que nadie tuviera dudas en que se habría abalanzado al menor y lo habría abrazado con la fuerza propia de una madre emocionada. Como no era el caso, tuvo que conformarse con menear frenéticamente la cola.

 _ **Birthday Card. Heart.**_ Se sintió algo avergonzado al escribir lo siguiente. _**Love.**_ Y lo pensó breves segundos antes de agregar una cosa más. _**Russian.**_

Yuri Plisetsky enarcó una ceja ante lo último, - ¿ruso? ¿El idioma?

El akita asintió.

\- Pf, bien... Pero seguro vas a tardarte con lo que sea que quieras que ponga...

Akita Yuri se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, y volvió a la tarea de escribir. Yuri Plisetsky decidió darle su espacio, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando el can le llamó con un ladrido, relativamente poco después. Se acercó una vez más, y leyó. Por alguna razón se sonrojó levemente.

\- Tsk, cursi. - Y conciso, debía admitir.

En el papel se leía: _**Thank you for everything. I Love you. Happy Birthday, Viktor.**_

Y un poco más abajo: _**Yurio wrote this, I Love him for his help, too.**_

\- Tú no quieres que yo escriba lo de abajo, ¿verdad?

El akita lo miró de un modo que el rubio interpretó como "ofendido".

¡Estúpido cerdo cursi! 

. 

El abuelo del rubio regresó antes de que su nieto hubiera terminado con el pedido especial del akita, por lo que el menor le encargó al mismo distraerlo, a menos que quisiera que la tarjeta acabara echa trizas; incentivo más que suficiente para que el can se apresurara a ir al encuentro del hombre de avanzada edad y, sin ideas, moviera la cola, esperando que aquella acción bastara para dar a entender que quería atención, que le acariciara la cabeza o algo por el estilo.

El canoso hombre miró por unos segundos al perro crema, antes de sonreír e inclinarse a posar su arrugada mano en medio de las orejas del can.

\- Eres un buen chico, ¿verdad? - _¿eh?_ \- claro que lo eres. Incluso cuando tus compañeros no dejaban de armar alboroto, tú te mantuviste sereno, hasta permitiste que Viktor te fastidiara sin responder a sus provocaciones. Qué buen chico. - Yuri Katsuki bajó un poco la cabeza. - Yuri, ¿cómo se llama éste muchacho?

\- Igual que yo - masculló el rubio.

\- No te oí.

\- Katsudon - dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Katsudon? ¿Igual que el platillo japonés que tanto dijiste que te gustaba? - Yuri Plisetsky se erizó.

\- S... Sí... - mierda.

El hombre senil soltó una corta risa. - Pues vaya, qué nombre para más raro. 

. 

Makkachin había despertado diez minutos atrás, y se había encargado de despertar a Viktor medio segundo después. Todavía adormilado, el borzoi ya había bostezado unas veinte veces, y en ese momento aumentaba una más.

\- Cánsate, Viktor. - espetó el rubio.

 _Estoy cansado_ , suspiró mentalmente el aludido.

\- Estás siendo muy duro con él, Yuri.

\- Sus bostezos son molestos, abuelo.

\- Es un perro, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

\- Eso hace que sea más molesto.

\- Yuri - riendo, el anciano despeinó cariñosamente los cabellos de su nieto, - el cabello largo te sienta muy bien.

\- Gracias - se sonrojó el menor.

\- Es la verdad - afirmó el mayor, - ¿tienes hambre? Los pirozkhis ya deben estar listos, espera aquí. - Se levantó de la mesa y enrumbó a la cocina, desapareciendo en el interior de la misma.

\- Deja de mirarme así, viejo - se quejó el más joven, - me molesta.

Viktor pensó que todo lo que él hacía molestaba al menor, y probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

 _¿Viktor?_

 _¡Yuri!_

Tal y como era de esperarse, el borzoi saltó sobre el akita, meneando la cola violentamente.

 _¡Yuri, Yuri, Yuri!_

 _Espera un poco, Viktor, ¡espera!_

Sin dejar de mover la cola, el borzoi se hizo a un lado.

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Really?_

El akita asintió, _está sobre esa cómoda_ , indicó con el hocico.

Viktor no necesitó de más palabras para salir corriendo, y ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de saltar para tomar un extremo del papel doblado en dos y colocarlo en el suelo como acto seguido.

 _Oh, ¡mi lindo Yuri me hizo una tarjeta! ¡Es tan infantil!_

 _¡Viktor!_ Se quejó el menor, _¡no hay mucho que pueda hacer en éste estado!_

 _Mhhh, bueno..._ azul miró significativamente directo a marrón rojizo.

Akita Yuri agradeció que los perros no se sonrojaran.

 _Eso no._

 _Bu._

 _Viktor..._

El borzoi rió en su mente. _Está bien, está bien..._

 _Ábrelo._

Con un obediente asentimiento de cabeza, el can plateado desplegó la tarjeta. Más bien, lo intentó. _¿Eh?_

 _Vamos, ábrelo._

 _Eso trato._ Un intento. _Es solo que..._ Dos intentos. _La hoja..._ Tres intentos. _¡No me deja!_

Akita Yuri ladeó la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó al mayor, con cuidado colocó una pata justo en el extremo sobresaliente del papel doblado, inclinó la cabeza y pegó la nariz en el medio; un par de segundos después la hoja se desplegaba sin esfuerzo.

 _Wow_ , se admiró Viktor.

 _¿Crees poder hacerlo tú solo si vuelvo a cerrarlo?_

 _Claro que sí_ , aseguró sin vacilar el borzoi, _pero ya que lo abriste por mí, dejémoslo así._

El akita suspiró y se apartó.

 _Espero que te guste._

Viktor asintió y se acercó a la tarjeta.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

 _Oh..._

 _¡Yuri!_ Se abalanzó de nueva cuenta. _¡Yuri, Yuri, Yuri! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan... TAN lindo! ¡La amo! ¡Te amo!_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ rió mentalmente Yuri Katsuki. _Yo también te amo, Viktor._

\- Tsk, en verdad, consíganse una casa para perros - con un pirozkhi a medio comer en una mano, y sin dejar de masticar, Yuri Plisetsky rodó los ojos.

 _¡También te amo a ti, Yurio, por ayudar a mi Yuri!_

\- ¡No me ladres, Viktor, viejo!

Un fantástico cumpleaños.


	3. Día 2 Domingo

_**Día 2. Domingo**_

Habían regresado temprano al departamento de Viktor, y el mismo se la había pasado durmiendo todo el resto de la mañana. Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky lo observaron por al rededor de un minuto tan pronto como cayó rendido, después, tomaron rumbo a la cocina como si lo hubieran planeado con anticipación. Cuando Viktor despertó ya era entrada la tarde, tenía hambre y se encontró a Makkachin durmiendo plácidamente a su lado en lugar de al adorable akita. Con mucha pereza, se puso de pie y saltó con gracia, bajando de la cama sin despertar a su mascota. Se enrumbó a la cocina, encontrándose con una escena inesperada en la sala. Yurio acostado en el sofá, durmiendo, con las piernas colgando desde donde las rodillas empezaban a un extremo del sofá, y del otro a Yuri, la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, el hocico a escasos centímetros de la cúspide de la dorada cabeza del menor. Simplemente hermoso. De haber podido, habría tomado fotos desde todos los algunos posibles e incluso más. Moviendo la cola de un lado al otro, hizo el resto del camino a la sala y se sentó frente al sofá, justo en el pequeño espacio que separaba al chico y a su prometido convertido en can. ¡Qué lindo era Yurio mientras dormía, tan Ágape! Y Yuri era irremediablemente lindo, dormido o despierto, sentado, parado o echado, feliz, triste o enojado, vestido o... De acuerdo, estaba desvariando. Volteó hasta encontrar el reloj de pared. Casi las cinco de la tarde. Su estómago gruñó. Ups. Y la duda existencial aparecía. ¿Despertarlos o no? ¿Quebrar aquella imagen digna de fotos enmarcadas, revistas, televisión, cine? ¿Saciar egoístamente su hambre o permitir que aquel par disfrutara más tiempo su descanso? ¿Atravesar...? El repiqueteo de cuatro patas se escuchó en aquel momento. Makkachin no demoró en hacer acto de presencia, mucho menos en saltar sobre Viktor, ladrando, y de ese modo despertar al par de bellos durmientes.  
Aunque no fuera a color, Viktor ya tenía una imagen invaluable en sus recuerdos.

Cenaron comida a domicilio.

Yakov llamó a Yuri Plisetsky por la noche, y él colocó el teléfono en altavoz para no tener que repetir después. Las declaraciones fueron precisas, aún así. Ya que era obvio que no podrían entrenar, tenían la semana libre. Había llamado a la veterinaria por la tarde, y la misma le había dicho que aún no hallaba resultados satisfactorios, pero por supuesto continuaría investigando, que la llamara al día siguiente, a la misma hora. Ella también quería saber cómo se encontraban Yuri Katsuki y Viktor. Sí, había nombrado al Yuri japonés primero; era decir, había mencionado al akita primero. Yakov habría continuado hablando, pero Viktor no pudo resistirse más e, interrumpiendo groseramente, se había lanzado a contar lo maravilloso que lo había pasado el día anterior. Yakov le recordó que no entendía nada de lo que decía. A Viktor poco le importó y prosiguió. Yuri Plisetsky le gritó en ruso y devolvió la opción de altavoz a la de privacidad, pasando a ignorar olímpicamente al par de antes humanos. Viktor se quejó con Akita Yuri sobre lo malo que era Yurio con él. Yuri intercedió a favor de Yurio, mientras éste último se quejaba, a su vez, a viva voz, por tener que cuidar del viejo y del cerdo.

Yuri Plisetsky volvió a casa unas horas más tarde. 22:30.

El final oficial del domingo para los prometidos; mas no para el rubio.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky llegó a casa pasadas las 23:00, y cerró la puerta sin mucho cuidado, suspirando pesadamente.

Su gato se asomó por el extremo de la pared que daba al pasadizo en el que su habitación se encontraba ubicada, al igual que el baño; receloso.

\- Ya llegué - murmuró el rubio, empezando a acercarse al sagrado de Birmania; claro que, antes de que llegara siquiera a recorrer la mitad de la distancia que les separaba, el felino dio medio vuelta, con la cola en alto, alejándose a paso elegante. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de su dueño, y le lanzó una expresiva mirada con sus preciosos ojos zafiro, después hizo su ingreso al cuarto, orgulloso.

Yuri resopló, y se permitió convertir el final del resoplido en una corta risa.

\- Pequeño exigente - se quejó en voz alta, asegurándose de ser oído; sin más, caminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aunque no hubiera nadie más en el departamento, ningún otro ser humano, era decir.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el sonido del agua cayendo comenzó.

Exhalando un suspiro, ésta vez de agrado, el ruso tomó el jabón, empezando por restregar sus delgados brazos.

La conversación de esa misma tarde se repitió en su cabeza.

 _\- ¡Cuidar de Viktor y del cerdo es jodidamente molesto! - había gruñido, una vez pegó el teléfono a su oreja, tras devolver el mismo al modo privado de llamada._

 _\- No lo pondré en duda._

 _-Termina con las indicaciones._

Yuri repasó una a una las pautas, frunciendo el ceño a sí mismo, creyendo que se le escapaba una, y eso no podía ser.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de pasar el jabón por su cuerpo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, y sacudió la cabeza una sola. Apresuró el paso de sus dedos, que sujetaban la pequeña barra, por el resto de su cuerpo, y lavó su cabello con la misma eficiencia. Cortó la lluvia artificial tras pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, asegurándose que no quedara ni el más mínimo rastro de jabón sobre la misma. Tomando la blanca toalla, secó en primer lugar sus rubias ebras, y después se ocupó de lo demás. Seco casi en su totalidad, amarró la toalla a su cintura y recorrió el corto camino hacia la puerta y después a su habitación, la cual estaba echa un desastre, moderado, mas desastre al fin y al cabo. Sin prestar mucha atención a aquel hecho, ya se ocuparía el día siguiente, o el que siguiera al mismo, o algún día, a lo mejor, se acercó a su cama.

Se colocó la primera playera que encontró, así como el primer par de pantalones que llegaron a sus manos. Arrojó la toalla a un extremo de la habitación, junto con el resto de su ropa sucia, y se estiró. Apartando una bolsa de papitas y su consola de videojuegos, se dejó caer sobre la mullida superficie de su cama, perfectamente tendida, já, sí como no.

El sagrado de Birmania se animó a acercarse, ahora que no apestaba más a perro, echarse y hacerse un ovillo al lado de su dueño, pasando a lamer una de sus patas al poco rato.

\- Puf - Yuri exhaló, - más les vale a ese par de imbéciles volver pronto a la normalidad.

Y en el rostro del joven, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se apreció la sombra de la preocupación, antes de que el mismo cerrara los ojos.

Mientras que, no muy lejos, un akita estornudaba y se despertaba, sólo para volver a dormir a los pocos segundos, deseando despertar como un humano, deseándolo con toda su alma.


	4. Día 3 Lunes

_**Día 3. Lunes.**_

No había duda de que Yuri Plisetsky podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía.

 _¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir!_ Las quejas, convertidas irremediablemente en nada más que ladridos, no cesaban de escapar de garganta y hocico de quien fuera la leyenda viviente del patinaje, convertido en perro. _¡Yurioooooo!_

 _Viktor, por favor._ Apartado cerca del sofá, Yuri continuaba tratando de detener al mayor. _Las personas pensarán que eres Makkachin y se crearán rumores._

 _¡Pero quiero salir, Yuri!_ El borzoi no se daba por vencido, dando vueltas como león enjaulado, más bien perro, continuaba llamando a viva voz al ruso menor de edad. _Yurioooooo, ¡ya regresa!_

 _No va a regresar, tú y yo sabemos que fue a la práctica del día. Viktor, por favor, en verdad tienes que parar._ Enfatizando el _en verdad_ , se abría cruzado de brazos de haber podido, en reemplazo se sentó muy recto.

 _¡Es una injusticia! ¡Injusticia, Yuri!_

 _No es una injusticia si de todos modos no podemos pisar la pista de hielo_ , suspiró, _además quién sabe qué excusa habrá dado el entrenador Yakov para cubrir nuestra semana de ausencia..._

 _¡No es posible que no estés enfadado también, Yuri! ¿Qué clase de persona no se enfada con algo así? Eres demasiado bueno, pero yo no..._ Continuaba por su parte el borzoi.

 _¿¡Me escuchaste siquiera!?_ Se erizó el akita. No, no creía que le hubiera prestado un mínimo de atención.

Viktor era todo un cabezota cuando se lo proponía. Igual que Yuri, los dos Yuris.

 _¡Yurioooooooooooo!_

De nada sirvieron las quejas, por poco llegando a convertirse en súplicas, del can de pelaje plateado. Las horas pasaron y no fue hasta llegada la tarde que el ruso de ojos jade menor de edad se presentó en el apartamento del ruso penta campeón.

 _¡Tardaste una eternidad!_ Atacó Viktor, nada contento. _¡Y tengo derecho a decirlo ya que mi tiempo es tiempo de perro ahora, Yurio!_

Akita Yuri ni siquiera se había planteado aquello.

\- Cierra la boca, viejo - gruñó Plisetsky, - tardé porque la veterinaria tenía noticias cuando Yakov la llamó tras la práctica, una vez los demás se fueron. - Las orejas del akita se tensaron ante el adelanto de la noticia.

 _¡Y te atreves a callarme, además! ¡Es el colmo! No puedo creer que..._ Pero Nikiforov estaba demasiado absorto en su incesante queja como para prestar atención a las palabras del más joven.

Yuri Plisetsky le ignoró y fue a empezar con el contenido de lo hallado por la veterinaria, - resulta que ella tiene un viejo amigo, que también es veterinario, y trabaja en... - pero...

 _No escucharé nada hasta recibir una disculpa._ Con todo el capricho del mundo, Viktor giró en redondo sobre sus cuatro patas y se alejó, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio y del akita.

\- Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿cierto?

El suave repiqueteo de las patas del borzoi le dieron la respuesta al rubio.

\- ¡Que no me joda!

Akita Yuri suspiró. ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil? Él podía escuchar lo que el menor tuviera que decir, pero no se sentiría bien. Le pidió paciencia al contrario con una mirada.

 _Por favor, Yurio._

\- Ah, que los jodan a ambos. Más vale que te des prisa. - Akita Yuri asintió y se apresuró a alcanzar al borzoi, que ya había subido a su cama y se había arremolinado en torno a sí mismo, enfurruñado.

 _Viktor..._

 _No, Yuri, no. Quiero unas disculpas._

 _¿Podríamos al menos escucharlo primero y luego esperar a por las disculpas?_

 _No._

 _Viktor..._

 _He dicho que no, Yuri._

 _Pero es importante._

 _¡Que se disculpe también lo es!_

 _No más que lo que la doctora Morikawa haya averiguado._

 _¿Cómo es que recuerdas su apellido?_

 _Tiene el mismo nombre de Yu-chan, por eso me lo aprendí._

 _Hmmm..._

 _Viktor._

 _Ah, ¡de acuerdo! Escucharé lo que tenga que decir._

 _Buen chico._

 _Oh, me gusta cómo suena eso._

 _¡Viktor!_

 _¡Pero lo digo en serio!_

Eso era lo peor de todo...

El par de recientes canes regresó a la sala en el preciso momento en el que Yuri Plisetsky cortaba la llamada que acababa de terminar, y por la expresión en su rostro no se trataban de buenas noticias.

\- Olviden lo que les dije antes - bufó, - Yakov acaba de llamarme, me dijo que el compañero de la doctora se equivocó, y no se trataba de lo que él creía. Ella continuará averiguando.

 _Oh..._ Akita y borzoi compartieron una mirada.

\- Joder... - restregó sus palmas contra su rostro el más joven. El único con palmas, a fin de cuentas.

 _No es tu culpa, Yurio._ Pensaron al unísono.

\- Lo siento.

 _¿Uh?_

\- Dije que lo siento - gruñó el rubio, - por tardar tanto, ya saben. Realmente creí que debía quedarme y oír todo junto con Yakov en lugar de salir corriendo y que él me llamara para hacerme un resumen cuando llegara.

 _¡Yurio!_ Se abalanzó Viktor.

\- ¡No molestes, viejo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame! ¡Cerdo, controla a tu perro!

Makkachin llegó corriendo, uniéndose al juego.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Cerdo!

Por primera vez, Akita Yuri también se unió.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Tú también!? ¡Aléjense de mí!

 _¡Amamos mucho a Yurio!_

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky al fin consiguió deshacerse del trío de perros sobre él, les prometió con una expresión sombría que como se les ocurriera volver a hacer algo remotamente semejante, los castraría a patadones, muy lentamente.  
Ninguno puso en duda sus palabras.

Y para cuando la hora de la cena llegó, ni siquiera Makkachin había intentado acercarse al rubio.


	5. Día 4 Martes

**_Día 4. Martes._**

Viktor ganaba de momento.

Había dado más vueltas de las que podía recordar al rededor de Yurio hasta que el mismo, harto, trató de patearlo para finalmente ceder a llevarlos con él a la práctica de ese día.

Viktor siguió sintiéndose ganador cuando ingresaron por la amplia puerta, y el sentimiento prosiguió cuando tanto Mila como Georgi y hasta Lilia admiraron su pelaje, contextura, apariencia. El sentimiento llegó a la cima tras oír las exclamaciones de Mila hacia Yuri, la apreciación de Georgi; ignoró la reacción de la ex esposa de su entrenador. Sin embargo todo lo que subía tenía que bajar. Resultó un gran golpe a su orgullo el no ser capaz de mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo, y aunque la admiración jugó un papel importante en lo siguiente, apenas menguó el fastidio de que Yuri lo consiguiera con relativa facilidad.  
De todas maneras era un ganador.

La práctica terminó con un Viktor bien apoyando sobre el hielo, un Yuri deslizándose y unos Yurio, Mila y hasta Georgi regañados hasta por los codos por distraerse y omitir partes de sus coreografías y demás.

Mila se ofreció de voluntaria para acompañarlos, junto a Yurio, de regreso a casa. La chica se inclinó al despedirse, besando la mejilla del borzoi y a continuación la nariz del akita, dejando helado al primero y parpadeante al segundo.

Viktor era consciente de que Mila era una buena chica, y de lo mucho que le gustaban los perros. Así que no se enfadó. Mucho. O eso trató. 

* * *

\- ¿Qué le ocurre al viejo? - ajeno a todo, Plisetsky inquirió al akita, señalando al borzoi que desde llegaron estaba enrollado sobre sí mismo, con cara de pocos amigos.

 _Está de mal humor._

\- Luce tonto.

 _Ya no te amo, Yurio; ni siquiera te quiero._ Gruñó Viktor.

 _¿Viktor?_ Akita Yuri se le acercó, cauteloso.

 _Hm._ El aludido le giró el rostro.

 _Viktor, no es su culpa, ella no lo sabe._

 _Entonces es tu culpa._

 _No, no es mi culpa porque no sabía que ella haría eso._

 _Entonces es culpa de Yurio._

 _No, no es culpa de Yurio. El que insistió en ir a la pista de patinaje fuiste tú._

 _Entonces es mi culpa._ Ante su propio pensamiento, casi fue como si el borzoi frunciera el ceño. _No me gusta cómo suena eso._

 _Bueno, para empezar, no sonó, porque no lo dijiste._

 _Yuri..._

 _Lo siento. ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos en que fue culpa del día y ya?_

 _Jaja, pensé que dirías algo como "en que fue culpa de Makkachin."_

 _Oh, claro que no. Yo no diría algo así. Makkachin nunca tiene la culpa._

Viktor movió la cola. Siempre encontraba una razón para amar más a ese chico.

\- ¿Tienen hambre?

 _De acuerdo, Yurio, te quiero otra vez. ¡Pero solo querer!_

* * *

Un promedio de dos horas más tarde, el rubio se vio despertado por el insistente sonido de su teléfono celular, una llamada entrante.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- La doctora llamó, quiere que nos encontremos con ella en su consultorio, de inmediato.

La adrenalina se disparó en el cuerpo del más joven.

\- Vamos en camino.

\- Nos vemos allá - Yakov cortó.

\- ¡Cerdo! ¡Viktor! - llamó a gritos Plisetsky, - ¡muevan sus peludos traseros, nos vamos a la veterinaria!

Mientras se ponía de pie, escuchó la carrera de las doce patas acercándose.

\- ¡Más rápido! - y se dirigió a la puerta.


	6. Día 5 Miércoles

**_Día 5. Miércoles._**

Ese día Viktor no insistió en acompañar al rubio a las prácticas, en su lugar se acurrucó más al akita en cuanto el ruso menor se hubo ido.

Yuri Plisetsky regresó más temprano de lo habitual, sin ninguna nueva, ni buena ni mala. No se molestó en comentar que Mila le hizo varias preguntas con respecto a los "adorables perros que trajiste ayer".

A Viktor se le ocurrió que quizá ni él ni Yuri fueran capaces de ver lo que pasaran por televisión, recordando algo sobre ello que había leído hace un tiempo mientras vagaba por internet. Tras largo rato consiguió que Yurio le entendiera y encendiera el televisor.  
Se alegró al comprobar que no era el caso y tanto Yuri como él veían a la perfección.

Viktor quería ver una película, Yuri estuvo de acuerdo. Yurio encogió los hombros.  
Se decidieron por un thriller. Ninguno la había visto antes. Hicieron sus respectivas especulaciones conforme la película avanzaba.

Viktor estaba seguro de que el hombre era el culpable y había asesinado a su esposa, en cambio el par de Yuris coincidieron en que era demasiado obvio y por lo tanto la esposa era la verdadera culpable, aunque se suponía que la misma estaba muerta. Habrían podido apostar. Viktor y Yurio habrían estado más que dispuestos a hacerlo, pero ninguno dijo o trató de indicar que era lo que quería. Así que la película transcurrió sin más que exclamaciones por parte del rubio y diversos sonidos cortesía del par de perros, más de uno que de otro.  
Cuando se descubrió quién era el culpable, Yurio no se contuvo ni un poco en restregar su triunfo ante la cara del borzoi. E incluso extendió la palma derecha hacia el akita, que, tras medio segundo de vacilación, apoyó una pata contra la mano ajena.

\- No eres tan tonto después de todo, cerdo - sonrió Plisetsky.

Yuri agitó la cola sin proponérselo.

Viktor no estaba demasiado feliz.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Yurio se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá.

Adorable.

 _Yuri..._

 _¿Si, Viktor?_

 _¿Por qué nunca has chocado los cinco conmigo?_

 _¿Eh?_ Giró a ver al contrario, que le miraba con ojos de borrego. Parpadeó. Eso debía contar como puchero cuando eres perro. _¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?_

 _No es repentina_ , se quejó Viktor, _hace rato chocaste los cinco con Yurio y en cambio conmigo jamás lo has hecho._

 _Eso es porque nunca me has pedido que lo haga._

 _Chocar los cinco no es algo que se pida._

 _Claro que si, ¿qué pasa con la frase "choca esos cinco", si no?_

 _Umh... Pero Yurio no te pidió que se los chocaras._

 _No, y tú tampoco lo has hecho, ni directa ni indirectamente._

 _Really?_

 _Really._

 _Oh..._ De pronto el borzoi parecía apenado. _Lo siento, pensé que sí lo había hecho._

 _No, lo que hiciste fue, en su mayoría, abrazarme, entrelazar tus dedos con los míos, lanzarte contra mí y besarme..._

Viktor rió mentalmente. _Me salté por completo el chocar los cinco._

 _Sí, lo hiciste_. Asintió Akita Yuri.

 _Chocaremos los cinco cuando volvamos a ser humanos._

 _Hecho._

¿Y cuándo volverían a ser humanos?

* * *

Yurio despertó poco después de la plática mental del par de canes antes humanos.

\- ¿Qué...? - frunció el ceño, - ¿se la pasaron ahí mirándome dormir todo el maldito rato? - un asentimiento por partida doble. - ¡Idiotas!

Y un movimiento de cola coordinado.

Makkachin se les unió minutos más tarde.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Plisetsky se despidió del trío de perros y abandonó el apartamento, deseándoles unas buenas noches, muy a su manera.

Makkachin fue el primero en llegar a la habitación de su dueño y subir a la cama que el mismo compartía con el antes pelinegro.

Incluso cuando los tres eran perros, el caniche dormía a los pies de la cama, en posición horizontal.

Y Yuri se quedó mirando largo rato en dirección del siempre can.

 _¿Yuri?_ Llamó Viktor.

No obtuvo respuesta.

 _Yuri._ Insistió.

Pero nada.

 _¡Yuri!_

 _¡Estoy escuchando!_ La respuesta, violenta, sobresaltó al borzoi, que calló por largos segundos. _Estoy... Te oí, Viktor._

El perro de pelaje color plata se acercó más al de pelaje crema.

 _Perdón._

 _No te disculpes._ Suplicó Yuri, en un tono lastimero. _Solo haces que me sienta peor..._

 _Yuri._

 _¿No te preocupa lo que dijo la doctora Morikawa, Viktor? Quiero decir._ El Akita sacudió la cabeza. _¿Ni siquiera un poco? Yo no... Por mucho que quiera pensar en positivo, solo no lo consigo._ La suave voz en un principio se iba tornando aún más suave, convirtiéndose en un murmuro. _No puedo..._

 _Yuri._ Viktor tenía la espalda muy recta, todo el porte de la altura que poseía como perro mostrándose y realzando su presencia en todo su esplendor. _Yuri, mírame._

El mencionado clavó la mirada en las patas delanteras contrarias.

 _A los ojos, Yuri._

Soltando un pesado suspiro, el akita obedeció.

Azul contra café. Café contra azul.

 _No sé si volveremos a ser humanos._

Yuri sintió una oleada de renovado pánico golpearlo con crueldad.

 _La veterinaria fue muy honesta al no ocultarnos ese dato, aunque también pienso que fue una idiota, pero ella no tenía forma de saber lo ansioso que puede llegar a ser mi lindo Yuri._

 _Vik-_ comenzó Yuri.

 _No, espera. Déjame terminar._ Viktor le interrumpió. _Tenía muchas ganas de gruñirle en alto y hasta morderla por soltar algo como eso enfrente de ti, incluso cuando tu reacción fue... casi nula._

 _Yo ya-_

 _Que me dejes terminar._ Chasqueó la lengua en su mente.

Yuri asintió, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

 _Sé que desde el primer día tratas de hacerte a la idea de que podríamos permanecer de este modo por el resto de nuestras vidas, Yuri. Lo sé. Te conozco, sé que te repites cada noche, luego de rogar por tener pulgares en silencio por la mañana, y antes de dormir, que "a fin de cuentas no se está tan mal siendo un perro"._ La mirada azulada fija en la marrón. _Lo sé, y por eso he estado tratando de animarte, Yuri... ¿Lo hago tan mal?_

El akita se erizó en su lugar, rompiendo el contacto visual al negar una y otra vez con la cabeza.

 _No. No,no,no,no. ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Yuri..._

 _¡Lo juro! ¡E-Everything's okey!_

 _Mientes._

 _¡N-No! Viktor, estás en lo cierto, yo no puedo no pensar en esa posibilidad pero..._

 _Aún si es así._ Interrumpió una vez más Nikiforov.

 _¿Eh...?_

 _Aún si así fuera._ Repitió Viktor. _Aún si nos quedáramos como perros, yo sería feliz, porque estaría a tu lado. Eso es lo único que me importa._

 _Viktor..._

Yuri sintió que podía ponerse a llorar en ese preciso momento, pero no lo hizo.

 _Aunque claro que quiero mis pulgares de regreso._ Acotó el mayor.

 _Viktor._

 _¿Si?_

 _Perdón._

 _No te disculpes._ Agitó la cola el borzoi, Yuri lo interpretó como una sonrisa. _Haces que me sienta peor._

Makkachin se había quedado dormido mientras aquella conversación tenía lugar.


	7. Día 6 Jueves

**_Día 6. Jueves._**

El pequeño reloj de forma circular pegado a la pared indicó las 18:30 cuando la puerta se abrió, y la pelinegra se dejó ver, con el cabello perfectamente amarrado, cubierto por la malla protectora. Llevó sus manos, todavía enfundadas en los guantes, antes blancos en su totalidad, manchados con sangre, a la parte trasera de su cuello y desamarró la mascarilla.

La familia entera se encontraba en la sala de espera, y ahora miraba esperanzada hacia la mujer mitad rusa mitad japonesa.

Yuko Morikawa suspiró, clavando su oscura mirada en la clara de la madre de familia; y sonrió.

\- Vivirá.

Entonces el padre se derrumbó.

\- ¡Papá! - la hija, una niña de no más de 10 años, se apresuró a rodear a su progenitor con sus bracitos, delgados y mucho más pálidos que los de su padre, su madre e incluso los de la veterinaria. - ¡Papá, por favor, no llores!

\- Lo siento mucho, doctora - la madre se disculpó, - mi esposo...

\- Es muy sensible, comprendo - Yuko asintió, - no hay necesidad de disculparse. Los hombres sensibles escasean hoy en día.

\- Papá es el mejor hombre del mundo - declaró la hija, - por eso mamá se casó con él.

\- No lo dudo - sonrió la veterinaria. Y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la madre, mientras se quitaba los guantes - puede dejar a su esposo aquí, con su hija, un momento. Entre, por favor, a su cachorro le gustará ver una cara conocida; está en esa etapa de leve consciencia, volverá a caer dormido pronto. Y necesito explicarle cómo tendrá que cuidarlo: seguirá una dieta estricta por los próximos tres meses, y lo traerá la próxima semana para el primer chequeo.

Asintiendo, la madre siguió a la veterinaria.

* * *

El reloj de pared marcó las 19:30 cuando la veterinaria giró el pequeño letrero que colgaba varios centímetros por encima y a la derecha del pomo de la puerta, tras cerrar con llave, mostrando el reverso con la inscripción cerrado, en inglés. Y en letras rojas.

Tras quitarse la bata que la identificaba como lo que era, una profesional de la saludad animal, las grises y ligeras ropas que se hallaban debajo quedaron a la vista. Incluso con el frío clima típico de San Petersburgo (de Rusia en general), la vestimenta de la pelinegra era ligera, quizá de algodón.

Yuko apagó todas las luces, luego de asegurarse de que los peludos huéspedes se encontraran cómodos. Después, encendió la lámpara anexada al escritorio sobre el que descansaba su computadora portátil, y, a su lado, numerosas hojas echas una única pila, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se encontraban separadas por distintos post-it de colores variados: rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, violeta, naranja.

Yuko levantó la tapa del ordenador y lo encendió, digitando la contraseña con dedos ágiles.

El fondo de pantalla se mostró a continuación : Blanco en su totalidad, exceptuando por un punto rojo en el centro, y en su interior un pequeño akita color crema, sacando la lengua.

Aquella curiosa imagen dio paso a una ventana de _google_ , en la que _Youtube_ fue elegido como destino y después la primera lista de reproducción creada fue presionada, el volumen reducido.

La música empezó su lento desengranaje, y la ventana se vio minimizada.

A continuación, la carpeta _documentos_ se vio abierta, y en su interior _acceso rápido_ dio pase a la carpeta repleta de decenas de entradas en _word_ , imágenes y no pocos videos descargados.

Todos y cada uno de ellos referentes a mutación, comparaciones entre el ADN humano y el canino, experimentos de la misma índole, y demás.

Yuko suspiró.

\- Sin precedentes - se recordó a sí misma, como si en verdad hiciera falta.

Ella había contactado con decenas de colegas, compañeros, amigos, conocidos, y todos le dieron la misma respuesta (a excepción de Richard, su viejo vecino de habitación cuando estuvo en la universidad, y quien seguía tratando de descubrir algo) : **imposible.**

Por supuesto, si ella alguna vez hubiera creído en lo imposible, habría asumido que su desesperación por ver en vivo a un akita (se había dejado consumir tanto por su trabajo y tenía tantos clientes regulares que jamás tenía tiempo para viajar al único lugar que amaba más que Rusia: Japón, para poder visitar a sus difuntas mascotas: un par de akitas, una pareja, en realidad, que la acompañaron durante toda su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia.), la había superado, otorgándole una absurda alucinación en pleno inicio de la noche, cerca de una semana atrás. Una alucinación en la que dos ser humanos, de la noche a la mañana y sin explicación, habían despertado convertidos en perros, y qué casualidad, resultaba que uno era originario de rusia, pero el otro era japonés. Un borzoi y un akita, como resultado.

Yuko clickeó en los imágenes de las radiografías tomadas el día anterior al par de implicados.

\- Ridículo - escapó de sus labios, y frunció el ceño hacia sí misma por esa misma razón, casi al instante. Sacudió la cabeza.

Eran radiografías perfectamente normales.

Se trataba de un par de perros sanos, con ciertas grietas mínimas en partes puntuales, como las patas, pezuñas, y cadera; pero a menos que fueran cachorros, todos los perros poseían cuanto menos un par de aquellas evidencias en sus esqueletos.

Un par de perros que antes fueron humanos.

\- Y volverán a serlo - exclamó en voz alta la mujer.

Las imágenes de las radiografías fueron minimizadas, y en su lugar apareció un video, que fue reproducido al segundo, sin que la música relajante se detuviera.

Cerró el documento en curso a los pocos segundos, soltando un quejido exasperado.

Ya lo había visto decenas de veces, se lo sabía de memoria.

\- Los nahuales: personas que pueden convertirse en hombres - Yuko pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos, lacios en extremo. No,no y no. Eso no le servía. Todos esos videos se relacionaban a magia oscura, el despertar de la criatura en la adolescencia, color negro, ojos rojos.

Eliminó todos los videos, salvo por uno, el más corto.

Abrió la imagen de las radiografías y se concentró, punto por punto.

El sonido del mar todavía de fondo.

Morikawa tomó la primera hoja de la pila y la acercó a la luz de la lámpara, repasando de una mirada rápida su contenido.

La sangre.

Las muestras de sangre era en lo que debía concentrarse.

La veterinaria abrió su correo electrónico, teniendo un súbito presentimiento.

Los oscuros ojos brillaron.

Un nuevo correo. Un nuevo correo de Richard.

Ingresó, dándose con la sorpresa de un archivo _ZIP_ adjunto, y nada más.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Probablemente Richard solo quería animarla, mandándole unas imágenes graciosas. No sería la primera vez.

Descargó el archivo, pausó la música relajante y clickeó en la descarga.

Negro azabache se abrió de golpe, y el brillo perduró largos segundos en aquella mirada normalmente fría y profesional.

\- ¡Es maravilloso!

Yuko releyó el documento, dos veces, e hizo _zoom_ en distintos puntos de la imagen.

Sin esperar un segundo más, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su ex vecino de habitación.

\- Buenas noches, sí, _delivery_ pizza _Awesomehandsomevet's_ a sus servicios, ¿qué desea?

Yuko rió.

\- Un Richard Rosterford, con extra champiñones, por favor.

\- ¡Champiñones no!

\- ¡Richard!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Eres increíble!

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- Es todo.

\- Qué seca.

\- Así es - Morikawa sonrió levemente. - Gracias.

\- De nada. Suerte con tu akita.

\- No es mío, y está el borzoi.

\- ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres, otra vez?

\- Te lo diré otro día.

\- Oye, ¡espe-! - pero ella ya había colgado.

\- Es fantástico - suspiró la medio rusa medio japonesa. - Fantástico.

Al día siguiente todo se solucionaría para ese par. Esperaba.


	8. Día 7 Viernes

**_Aquí BlAnWhide. Aquí se acaba la historia, y antes de que empiecen con Día 7. Viernes. Quiero agradecerles. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Por sus reviews, por sus favoritos, por seguir la historia, ¡y sobre todo por leer! Agradezco infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Y aquí hago mención de:_** AdelY-sensei ** _, quien fue la primera persona en dejar un review, así como_** Gotti Calavera ** _, que fue la segunda,_** invaso'rs Queen ** _, la tercera,_** Taurus95 ** _, la cuarta,_** zryvanierkic, **la quinta (y es compatriota, crjo! XD) _, Kiku, quien no tiene cuenta, y fue la sextra, y por último, en menciones, a Coco, del mismo modo sin cuenta. ¡Sólo 7 menciones directas porque es mi número predilecto! XD_**

 ** _Una vez más, gracias, gracias, gracias. Y espero les guste el final._**

 ** _Abrazos a la distancia._**

* * *

 ** _Día 7. Viernes._**

En menos de 24 horas empezaba un nuevo año. Tanto Viktor como Yuri podían aseverar que jamás estuvo en sus planes de corto, mediano ni largo plazo empezar un año como perros, literalmente.

* * *

El reloj de pared dio las 8:30 en punto cuando Yuri Plisetsky abrió de golpe la puerta principal del apartamento.

\- ¡Escuchen, Cerdo, Viktor! - la pareja de canes, a la que se agregó Makkachin poco después, conformando así el trío, se acercó a buen paso a la sala. - La doctora vendrá en el transcurso del día, no dijo hora exacta, pero definitivamente vendrá. No quiso darnos ningún detalle ni a Yakov ni a mí, así que sabemos tanto como ustedes, que es prácticamente nada - resoplando, apenas dejó entrever el amago de una sonrisa, - más vale que se dé prisa.

Viktor trató de saltarle encima al rubio, olvidando por completo la promesa del mismo de castrarlo a lo bruto. El menor trató de patearlo, fallando por poco.

Yuri Katsuki estaba tan aliviado... Bueno, comenzaba a estarlo.

Todo estaría bien. Volverían a ser humanos.

Porque la visita recién anunciada de la veterinaria tenía que significar una cara encontrada, ¿no era así? Tenía que ser.

El estómago del akita gruñó audiblemente, reclamando alimento.

 _Oh, ¡tan lindo!_

Akita Yuri ya no sabía cuantas veces había agradecido el que los perros no pudieran sonrojarse.

Desayunaron.

* * *

El reloj marcaba quince minutos pasadas las nueve cuando Viktor decidió que estaba aburrido y por lo tanto quería salir a dar una vuelta.

 _Viktor, la doctora Morikawa vendrá, no podemos salir del apartamento._ Le recordó el antes pelinegro.

 _Pero ella seguramente llamará cuando esté por llegar, Yuri, y yo en serio estoy aburrido._ Miró a su prometido con ojos suplicantes _. Sin contar aquella vez en que fuimos a la práctica con Yurio, ¡no hemos dejado el apartamento en lo absoluto! Quiero caminar un poco._ Insistió.

 _No, Viktor. Es una mala idea._

 _Yuriiiii.~_

Katsuki sacudió la cabeza, no cediendo en lo absoluto.

Plisetsky enarcó una ceja ante la escena. Eso no se veía todos los días, muy aparte del factor de que el par de mayores fueran perros, el rubio se refería al inusual aplomo en la negativa del akita.

 _Por favoooooooooooor._

 _No, Viktor. No cambiaré de opinión._

El borzoi parpadeó repetidas veces, pasando de agitar la cola eufóricamente, a moverla de forma muy lenta.

 _Pero..._

 _Viktor._ Yuri dio un único paso hacia el mayor. _No._

El perro color plata suspiró.

 _Okey..._

Yuri se acercó dos pasos más. _Ahora mírame._

Viktor levantó el hocico, y su nariz chocó con la del menor.

El akita presionó, apenas, y se alejó. Agitó la cola.

 _Lo siento, pero en verdad no podemos salir a ninguna parte._

Viktor se mantuvo callado largos segundos. Y, después, saltó sobre el perro color crema.

 _¡Eres tan maravilloso!_

Yuri Plisetsky resopló, recordándoles a los antes humanos que él seguía ahí.

\- Asquerosos - resopló.

En serio, ¿cuántas veces podía agradecer Yuri Katsuki que los canes no pudieran sonrojarse?

Makkachin ladró, agitando la cola, con la lengua fuera.

* * *

A las 10:45, Yuri Plisetsky le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá al dueño del mismo, que no hizo más sacudirse y continuar acosando al pobre akita.

* * *

A las 11:05, Makkachin aprovechó que su dueño, transformado en perro, fue a por unos tragos de agua y ocupó el lugar de éste, al lado de akita Yuri, que apenas y lo notó.

El borzoi se mostró divertido al encontrar a su caniche pegado al lado derecho de su prometido, y se acercó para hacerlo a un lado.

Viktor definitivamente no esperó que su adorada mascota lo ignorara, en un primer momento, tampoco que agitara sus orejas, en clara muestra de fastidio, pero el colmo fue que le gruñera. ¡A él! Respondiendo con otro gruñido, atacó una de las orejas del caniche.

 _¡Viktor, no pelees con Makkachin!_

 _¡Pero...!_

 _¡Pero nada, no lo molestes!_

 _¡Yuri!_ Sintiéndose traicionado, el borzoi se acercó a donde se encontraba el rubio: el sofá, y se impulsó en sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras sobre la blanda superficie.

 _Yurio, Yuri escogió a Makkachin por sobre mí..._

-¡Maldita sea, viejo! ¡Comprende de una vez que no entiendo lo que dices!

 _¿¡Por qué todos están contra mí!?_

* * *

 _No._

 _Viktor._

 _No._

 _Viktor..._

 _No._

 _Sabes que Makkachin no te dejará en paz hasta que le hagas caso._

El caniche continuaba olfateando una de las orejas, la izquierda, de su amo convertido en perro, y se le notaba el entusiasmo, lo suficiente como para que continuara por largos minutos.

 _Debió pensar en que querría mi atención antes de meterse contigo._

 _¡Eso suena a que te engañé con tu perro!_ Se quejó Akita Yuri.

 _Hm._

 _¡Viktor!_

\- ¡Deja de chillar, cerdo/perro estúpido! - exclamó Plisetsky.

 _¡Pero Viktor acaba de llamarme infiel, además de zoofílico, Yurio!_

\- ¡Dije que cerraras el hocico!

Marrón rojizo se clavó en verde jade.

El dueño del segundo par enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que golpee a Viktor?

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ se erizó el akita, sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa.

\- ¡Entonces cállate!

Akita Yuri agachó la cabeza.

Las 11:12.

* * *

Tres minutos más tarde...

 _¿Yuri?_

Nada.

 _Yuri..._

Silencio.

 _Yuri,Yuri,Yuri,Yuri._

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 _¡Yuri! ¡Sólo bromeaba!_

 _Hmm..._

 _Yuriiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo sieeeentooo._

El akita miró hacia otro lado.

 _Perdón, Yuri. ¡Yuri!_

 _Está bien..._

 _¡Yuri!_

 _En verdad..._

 _¡Pero no estás mirándome!_

 _No quiero mirarte._

Viktor abrió sus ojos tanto como un borzoi podía hacerlo.

 _Yuri..._

 _Por favor, deja de decir mi nombre._

Viktor sacudió la cabeza, negando, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

 _¡Me niego a dejar de decirlo, no hasta que me perdones!_

 _Viktor, por favor..._

 _¡Era una broma!_

 _Lo sé. Solo... Dame algo de espacio._

 _Yo..._

 _Por favor._

 _No quise..._

 _Viktor._

El borzoi soltó un leve gemido.

\- Oigan - Yuri Plisetsky elevó la voz, obteniendo la atención de la pareja, y señaló al caniche, al cual se encontraba acariciando, - háganme el jodido _favor_ de pelearse cuando vuelvan a ser humanos, y no antes. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Makkachin ladró dos veces, apoyando la solicitud/orden del rubio.

El akita suspiró.

 _¿Yuri?_

 _Sé que fue una broma, y que no debería afectarme, pero..._

 _¡Por ser tú, inevitablemente iba afectarte, Yuri!_ Aquellas palabras equivalieron a una pesada roca sobre la espalda del akita. _¡Debí pensar en eso antes de decir nada! ¡Lo lamento mucho!_

 _Tú..._ el antes pelinegro rió suavemente, _tú realmente no sabes cómo animar a otra persona._

El aún peliplata asintió.

 _Prometo besarte más tarde._

Marrón rojizo observó azul cielo con ternura.

 _Quizá yo me adelante y te bese primero._

La cola del borzoi se agitó.

 _Eso me gustaría._

Yuri Plisetsky entrecerró los ojos.

\- Makkachin - murmuró; el caniche volteó a mirarlo, - ve y muérdelos de mi parte.

La peluda y esponjosa cola se agitó. Makkachin salió corriendo.

Era un perro muy obediente.

* * *

Almorzaron a las 14:00.

* * *

Akita Yuri caminaba de un lado al otro, frente a la puerta, sin poder ocultar su creciente ansiedad.

La veterinaria tardaba demasiado.

 _Yuri._

Viktor se unió al ir y venir de su prometido.

 _Lo siento._

 _Está bien._ Aseguró el borzoi. _Es una forma muy eficiente de digerir la comida._

El perro crema meneó la cola.

* * *

15:00.

\- ¡Argh! - Yuri Plisetsky estalló. - ¿¡Dónde mierda está esa veterinaria!?

Viktor le ladró.

\- ¡A mí no me grites, viejo! ... ¡Ni me ladres!

El borzoi gruñó, e indicó al akita con la cabeza, que ahora estaba muy quieto.

El rubio lo comprendió al instante.

\- Tsk. - Chasqueó la lengua. - Ya no debe tardar...

* * *

Makkachin rascaba la puerta, mientras Viktor acariciaba una de las semi puntiagudas orejas de Akita Yuri con su húmeda lengua, y Yuri Plisetsky intercambia su foco de atención entre su teléfono celular, el caniche, y la fastidiosa escena de la pareja.

* * *

Exactamente a las 15:02, el tono del timbre inundó la sala. Tres pares de orejas se alzaron, un par de piernas salieron disparadas con dirección a la entrada, y tres cuartetos de patas le siguieron.

Yuko Morikawa no perdió absolutamente nada de tiempo.

\- Serán canes hasta el fin de sus días.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Akita Yuri se desvaneció.

Viktor ladró.

Yuri Plisetsky gritó.

Makkachin babeó.

Yuko Morikawa se acuclilló, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo ante las más que obvias intenciones del borzoi por atacarla.

\- Cálmate - expresó, motas de fastidio sobre su profesional voz inexpresiva. - Mentí.

 _¿Eh?_

La veterinaria tomó una muestra de sangre del akita, agitando el pequeño recipiente con fuerza tras sellarlo, y agregar dos gotas de un líquido que quizá fuera agua. Clavó la oscura mirada en el reloj que adornaba su muñeca.

Regresó la sangre al interior de su dueño.

\- Ahora tú - indicó hacia el borzoi, sin mirarlo. - No te muevas.

Armó la segunda jeringa y extrajo el líquido carmesí con una eficiencia brutal. Tres gotas. Sellado. Agitar. Cronometrar.

Azul cielo chocó contra verde jade, totalmente desconcertado, antes de que el primero sintiera el segundo pinchazo y el ligero dolor mientras la sangre, ya no pura, se mezclaba con el resto.

\- Bien.

Viktor fue a suspirar, pero sintió un tercer pinchazo que no vio venir.

Soltó un quejido.

\- Anestesia de rápido efecto. -Explicó, ignorando el claro reproche en la mirada azulada. - Buenos noches, Viktor Nikiforov.

Cinco segundos más tarde, la consciencia del borzoi cedía y se alejaba hasta perderse tras la puerta del sueño.

15:06.

* * *

15:07.

\- ¿Debo aplicarle la segunda inyección a Yuri, también, joven? - Negro azabache se trasladó hasta encontrar verde jade.

Yuri Plisetsky sacudió la cabeza. - No. Sí... Argh - se turbó. - Sí. Hágalo.

Observó a la veterinaria aplicar mucha menor cantidad en el akita.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Le aconsejaría que llame al señor Feltsman, joven Plisetsky - la pelinegra se puso de pie, tras guardar los escasos instrumentos médicos que acababa de emplear de regreso a los bolsillos internos de su bata. - Pero antes, solicito su ayuda, para levantar a estos pacientes, y guía, para llevarlos a alguna habitación, de preferencia por separado.

El rubio se extrañó ante aquello último, pero no puso objeciones, olvidando la pregunta que había estado por formular.

\- Bien. Sí.

Juntos, levantaron al borzoi, que acabó sobre las mantas de su propia cama, relajado.

\- Yo me encargo del akita - declaró la mujer, tomándolo entre sus brazos. - Es mucho más liviano.

El ruso menor observó por cortos segundos al can color crema en brazos de la mujer. Sí que se veía pequeño.

\- Es por aquí.

Una habitación mucho más pequeña, que nunca se usaba, pero aún así contaba con una cama debidamente complementada.

Yuko Morikawa arropó al akita con sumo cuidado.

\- Asumo que se quedará aquí hasta que ellos despierten, ¿no es así?

La mujer asintió, sin apartar la mirada del can.

\- Deben despertar en una horas, aproximadamente.

\- Bien. Llamaré a Yakov ahora

\- Hágalo fuera de la habitación.

Plisetsky fue a replicar, pero decidió obedecer, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Todo estará bien - susurró Yuko, inclinándose más cerca del akita, y acariciando la cabeza del mismo. - Todo estará bien, Yuri.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Yakov hizo acto de presencia en el departamento del penta campeón, junto con Lilia.

Yuri Plisetsky ya esperaba algo así.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada, larga, que erizó la piel del par de hombres.

\- Es un placer. - Indicó Yuko.

\- Igualmente. - Declaró Lilia.

Y ya no intercambiaron más palabras.

* * *

Exactamente a las 19:00. Yuri Katsuki abrió los ojos, y volvió a cerrarlos tres segundos más tarde.

* * *

El reloj marcó las 21:40 cuando Viktor despertó.

Parpadeó.

Bostezó.

Y rascó detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces se quedó muy quieto.

Una gran sonrisa creció en sus labios, misma que no hizo sino ensancharse al oír la voz, más bien el grito, de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

No se enfadó por no encontrarlo a su lado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Volteó a clavar la mirada en la mesa de noche, que se encontraba del lado que ocupaba su prometido.

Justo allí, en el medio, el par de anillos, brillando como el primer día.

Se apresuró a tomarlos, se deshizo de la manta que cubría su obvia desnudez y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

\- ¡YURI!

* * *

22:00.

\- Interesante. - Yuko y Lilia expresaron a la vez, pero ni así voltearon a mirarse.

\- ¿¡Interesante!? - chilló Yuri Plisetsky. - ¡Viktor tiene cola! ¡Y el cerdo orejas de perro!

\- Una cirugía y el problema estará resuelto - declaró fríamente la veterinaria.

Yuri Katsuki se erizó.

\- Es una broma - Yuko sonrió, tomando por sorpresa al resto de presentes, sobre todo a Plisetsky, - A más tardar, se habrán ido en un par de días.

\- ¿Y si no es el caso? - inquirieron a una voz, Yakov, Yuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky.

Viktor estaba muy ocupado meneando la plateada cola.

\- Entonces llámenme, y los veré en mi consultorio. Pero si fuera ustedes, no me preocuparía.

\- A mí me gusta mucho - sonrió el peliplata, sonriendo de forma adorable.

\- No puedes competir así, Viktor.

\- ¿Por qué no? Nadie tiene porqué enterarse que es de verdad. - canturreó. - Además, Yuri se ve extra lindo con esas orejas.

\- Yo no quiero patinar con orejas, Viktor...

\- No le veo absolutamente nada de malo - infló las mejillas el mencionado.

Un suspiro general.

\- De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya. - Yuko se puso de pie.

\- Oh, espera, espera. - Viktor se adelantó, y tomó las manos de la veterinaria entre las propias, - quédate, por favor.

Morikawua negó con la cabeza, - se lo agradezco, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Tiene compromisos previos? - inquirió Yuri Plisetsky.

\- No - admitió la pelinegra, - p-

\- Entonces, quédese - Yuri Katsuki se unió, cortando la declaración ajena.

\- En unas horas es año nuevo.

\- Exactamente por eso - sonrió el japonés. - Por favor.

La mitad japonesa mitad rusa lo meditó.

\- Muy bien, si a nadie le resulta inconveniente, me quedaré. - Cedió.

\- ¡Grandioso! - celebró el ruso penta campeón.

\- Pero sólo hasta la una de la madrugada.

Yuri Katsuki colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su prometido, el anillo resplandeció.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, Morikawa - san.

La pelinegra apreció los rasgos asiáticos de aquel chico. Y decidió que, sin importar nada más, viajaría a Japón el año siguiente.

\- Fue un placer.

* * *

El reloj marcó las 00:00 horas, atrapando a Lilia repitiendo por enésima vez que no regresaría con su ex esposo, a Yuri Plisetsky evadiendo un abrazo de Viktor, seguido de cerca por Makkachin, y a Yuko aceptando un vaso de agua tibia ofrecido por Yuri Katsuki.

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - proclamó Viktor, y rió.

 **FIN**


	9. Extra 0

Viernes. Día 0. 

Por la mañana, antes de la llegada de Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Katsuki abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un borzoi de pelaje plateado frente a sí, dormitando.

 _¿Hm?_

¿Qué hacía aquel perro ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Viktor?

La mirada marrón rojiza encontró al caniche de su prometido a los pies de la cama, como...

Abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Siempre?

¿Dónde estaban sus pies? ¿Por qué la silueta de su cuerpo bajo las mantas era tan pequeña?

Llevó una mano a su rostro.

 _¿Eh?_

¿Qué acababa de...?

¿¡Qué era eso?!

Yuri Katsuki se puso de pie, lanzando la fina sábana lejos por lo repentino, y violento, de su acción.

El borzoi se quejó.

 _¡Viktor!_ Aulló Yuri Katsuki, aterrado cuando, en lugar de su voz, escuchó un chillido animal emanar de su garganta. _¡Viktor!_

El borzoi abrió los ojos de golpe en ese momento.

 _¡Yuri!_

Marrón rojizo chocó contra azul cielo.

Yuri Katsuki se erizó.

Ese color de ojos...

 _¿V-Viktor...?_

El borzoi ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

 _¿Yuri? ¿Por qué eres un perro?_

¡Eso debía preguntarlo él, no Viktor!

Yuri Katsuki, convertido en un akita, negó con la cabeza. No.

No, no y no.

 _¿Yuri?_

 _Tú también eres un perro._

 _¿Uh?_ El borzoi miró hacia abajo. _¡Oh!_

 _Ja...Jajajaja. Este es un sueño muy raro._

 _¿Sueño?_ Viktor parpadeó.

 _Claro. Sueño... Pesadilla, más bien._

 _Pero yo estoy despierto, Yuri._

 _No. No, Viktor._

 _Sí lo estoy._

 _De acuerdo. Estás despierto, pero eres producto de mi imaginación._

El borzoi ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

 _Quiero decir, en este momento. Eres un Viktor que mi mente creó._

 _Oh._ Viktor se sentó. _Está bien. ¿Qué raza de perro soy?_

Le tocó al akita parpadear.

 _No lo sé._

 _¿Estás soñando conmigo, como perro, y no conoces la raza que escogiste para mí?_

Yuri se turbó.

 _No..._

 _Entonces no se trata de un sueño._

 _Tiene que ser un sueño._

 _¿Y por qué no sabes a qué raza pertenezco?_

El corazón del akita golpeaba desenfrenado contra su pecho. No era posible. No podía ser posible.

 _No lo sé..._ Retrocedió un paso, se sentía _mal._

 _¿Yuri?_ Viktor se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia él.

 _No lo sé..._ Otro paso.

 _Yuri._

 _No..._ Y otro más.

 _¡Yuri!_

La blanca superficie desapareció para las patas traseras del akita.

Y Yuri se encontró aferrándose con las patas delanteras, al borde de la cama, al segundo siguiente.

 _¡Viktor!_

El borzoi no esperó un solo segundo, se lanzó, aterrizando con sorprendente tino en el piso, y se apresuró a colocarse bajo el akita, como soporte.

Las patas traseras del akita temblaban, temblaban tanto que Viktor se recriminó en los tres idiomas que dominaba, y en otros tantos, también.

Vamos, Yuri, deslísate, estoy aquí, no te dejaré caer.

Viktor escuchó un resoplido, y luego sintió el lento movimiento, prudente y temeroso, contrario.

Yuri tardó más de un minuto en tocar el piso.

Makkachin les recordó que estaba presente ladrando una vez.

Yuri miró directo a la oscura mirada del caniche, que agitaba la cola, como siempre.

 _Makkachin..._

 _¡Yuri!_

La alegre voz que contestó fue demasiado para el, ahora, akita.

Las patas del perro color crema cedieron. Yuri acabó acostado sobre la fría superficie de madera, de lado.

Viktor clavó su clara mirada en la opuesta de su mascota.

 _Makkachin._

 _¡Amo!_

 _No vuelvas a decir nada._

 _¿Uh?_

 _Ni una palabra._

 _Pero..._

 _¿Quieres que Yuri esté triste?_

 _¡No, por supuesto que no!_

 _Entonces, no digas nada._

 _¿En ningún momento?_

Viktor pensó sobre ello. _No mientras Yuri esté despierto._

Makkachin asintió. _Está bien._

 _Una cosa más._

 _¿Sí?_

 _¿Tienes una idea del porqué Yuri y yo somos perros?_

El caniche ladeó la cabeza.

 _Recuerdo que me comentaste algo sobre una mujer que se enfadó contigo porque..._

Akita Yuri se removió.

 _Ah, será mejor que esperes afuera hasta que Yuri despierte, Makkachin._

El mencionado bajó las orejas.

 _Pero estaba..._

 _Sí, me lo dices luego. Por favor, ve a la sala._

El can marrón suspiró.

 _¿No va a tratar de avisar a alguien?_

 _No. Yurio vendrá tarde o temprano. No sé qué hora es, pero ayer apagué la alarma de Yuri antes de dormir, y sabes que jamás activo la mía, por lo que debe ser como mínimo algo tarde._

Makkachin asintió por segunda vez. _Iré a la sala._

 _Gracias._

 _¿Amo?_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. A usted y a Yuri._

Viktor agitó la cola.

 _Nosotros también te queremos mucho, mucho, mucho._

 _Los ojos negros del caniche resplandecieron, y salió campante de la habitación._

* * *

 _A ver, sí, que ya la historia ya finalizó, pero eso no me impide darles extras. :D_

 _Así que, dependiendo del día, subiré alguna cosilla que complemente información sobre la historia. :3.  
Aquí, el porqué Makkachin no dijo ni pío. xDD  
Más de dos mil personas leyeron, muchas gracias ;W;  
Espero les guste. nwn_


	10. Extra 1

_**Día 1. Sábado.**_

Casa de Nikolai Plisetsky, por la mañana, minutos antes de que Yuri, Yuri, Viktor y Makkachin llegaran.

Nikolai dejó la pequeña pila de papeles, junto con media docena de lápices, sobre la mesita junto al sofá, en caso a su querido nieto le entrara nostalgia, tal y como había sucedido el año pasado, y quisiera dibujar. Era una vieja costumbre que el rubio quinceañero había arrastrado de su no lejana infancia. Cada navidad, desde que aprendió a caminar, y pronto a correr, y hasta que cumplió los 10, al rededor de las 11 de la noche, Yuri Plisetsky solicitaba papel y lápiz, solo para concentrarse en nada más que en la superficie blanca por al rededor de media hora, a veces hasta cerca de una redonda, y, al finalizar, sostener en alto su pequeña obra de arte.

Nikolai recordaba aquellos momentos con vividez y entendible añoranza.

El anciano paseó la mirada, de un verde pálido, por la sala, y sonrió con suavidad.

Entonces tocaron el timbre.

* * *

Por la tarde.

Al regresar de la tienda, Nikolai no esperó que el perro color crema se le acercara, mucho menos que agitara la cola.

El hombre no lo pensó demasiado, y se inclinó, con cuidado, posando la mano con la que no sostenía la bolsa de compras entre las orejas del akita.

\- Eres un buen chico, ¿verdad? - se sintió ridículo al realizar la pregunta, después de todo, no había forma en que recibiera una respuesta. - Claro que lo eres. - Prosiguió con sus palabras, - incluso cuando tus compañeros no dejaban de armar alboroto, tú te mantuviste sereno, hasta permitiste que Viktor te fastidiara sin responder a sus provocaciones. - continuaba encontrando extraño que hubieran nombrado a aquel perro plateado del mismo modo que el patinador más reconocido en toda Rusia, y el mundo entero, pero no era su asunto, y repetía que el parecido entre el color de cabello del penta campeón y el pelaje del can era fascinante. - Qué buen chico.

Alzando la mirada, fue otra sorpresa encontrarse con su nieto, inclinado sobre unas hojas de papel.

Pero era muy temprano como para que estuviera dibujando.

\- Yuri, ¿cómo se llama este muchacho?

El rubio murmuró algo.

\- No te oí.

\- _Katsudon_ \- expresó con voz más fuerte.

La conexión fue inmediata.

\- ¿Igual que el platillo japonés que tanto dijiste que te gustaba?

Observó al menor erizarse. Enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

\- S...Sí... - pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Y rió.

\- Pues vaya nombre para más raro.

* * *

Por la noche.

\- Yuri.

\- ¿Si, abuelo?

\- ¿Por qué Katsudon?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Por qué eligieron ese nombre para ese perro tan tranquilo?

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Y por qué Viktor?

\- Es un nombre común...

Nikolai miró por largos segundos directo al perfil de su nieto, que ni siquiera le miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

\- Tú los elegiste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los nombres. - El anciano suspiró, - de eso se trata, ¿no es así? Elegiste sus nombres, o cuanto menos los sugeriste, a su dueño les gustó.

Yuri se relajó.

\- Me atrapaste - murmuró.

Nikolai sonrió, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su nieto.

\- Tal vez debiste explicarle a tu amigo que se trataba del nombre de un platillo japonés, Yuri.

El mencionado encogió los hombros.

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Y aún así lo eligió?

\- Así es.

Nikolai Plisetsky se echó a reír.

¡Había que ver!


	11. Extra 2

_Día 2. Domingo._

Por la mañana, luego de que Viktor se quedara dormido.

Yuri Plisetsky cruzó los brazos, y recargó el cuerpo del marco de la puerta de la cocina, paseando la mirada color jade por los estantes cerrados, mientras Yuri Katsuki bebía agua, inclinado sobre el bebedero perteneciente a Makkachin.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza. - ¿No sientes rara la lengua?

Plisetsky se erizó, observando al akita sacudirse.

\- ¿¡Cerdo?!

Akita Yuri se apresuró en girar, y el ruso notó la risa bailando en los orbes color marrón rojizo.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - chilló el rubio, furioso. ¡Se acababa de preocupar por nada!

Akita Yuri se erizó. _¡Lo siento!_

.

Por la tarde.

Yuri Plisetsky revisaba su teléfono celular.

Yuri Katsuki lo observaba en silencio, antes de intentar subir al sofá, donde se encontraba sentado el menor.

El rubio no lo notó sino hasta varios segundos después.

Enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cerdo?

El antes pelinegro agitó ligeramente la cola.

 _¿Me ayudas?_ Preguntó inocentemente con la mirada.

Yuri Plisetsky resopló, rodando los ojos.

Las orejas semi puntiagudas bajaron levemente.

\- No te muevas - espetó el menor, y Akita Yuri se vio levantado segundos más tarde, encontrándose sobre el sofá después.

Marrón rojiza observó con sorpresa hacia verde jade, o lo intentó, porque Yuri Plisetsky había regresado su total atención a la pantalla de su celular.

La oscura mirada brilló.

Y la espiralada cola se agitó.

 _Gracias, Yurio._

.

Más tarde, esa misma tarde.

Yuri Plisetsky miró de reojo hacia dónde se encontraba Yuri Katsuki, y lo encontró dormido, descansando la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras.

El rubio bufó, sonriendo levemente.

 _Qué idiota._

Decidió echarse, del mismo modo, y cuidó que su cabeza no chocara con la del can bajo ningún término.

Pero antes...


	12. Extra 3

**_Día 3. Lunes._**

Por la mañana, durante la práctica.

\- Yuri. - Mila abordó al rubio quinceañero tan pronto como el mismo se dejó ver, - ¿es cierto que Viktor y Yuri Katsuki se fueron de viaje y no volverán hasta el próximo año?

\- ¿Hah? - Yuri Plisetsky arrugó el entrecejo, ¿esa era la explicación que Yakov había ofrecido?

 _Patético_.

Chasqueó la lengua.

\- Claro que es cierto - bufó, - ese par de idiotas solo tomó el primer vuelo disponible y se largó. ¡Ni siquiera dijeron el jodido destino!

Yuri tenía suerte que Lilia no estuviera presente, de lo contrario, se habría llevado una reprimenda importante, además de un rutina de entrenamiento extra, como castigo.

\- Ah. - La pelirroja suspiró. - Eso es tan injusto... Ese par tomando unas vacaciones improvisadas, y nosotros aquí...

\- Mila. - Yakov elevó la voz, regañando a su pupila.

\- Pero es cierto. - La chica se recargó perezosamente del más joven. - Yuri, no se vale...

\- Ya suéltame, anciana.

\- Que solo soy tres años mayor que tú - suspiró Mila.

\- Vieja.

\- ¿A dónde crees que fueron, Yuri?

 _A la perrera._

 _-_ No me interesa.

\- Yuriiii.

\- ¡Que me sueltes, maldición!

La pelirroja rió, y trató de pegar su mejilla derecha a la izquierda del rubio.

Todo ante la mirada de Yakov y Georgi.

* * *

Lilia llegó cinco minutos más tarde, y el trío de patinadores ruso se puso a practicar.

Los pensamientos del Hada rusa giraron en torno a qué posibles lugares podría visitar un humano convertido en perro.

Estuvo a punto de chocar contra el muro de contención en más de una ocasión.

Y Yakov lo regañó con severidad, pero no más que Lilia.

Yuri Plisetsky maldijo por lo bajo, lo que le granjeó media hora extra de estiramientos al terminar la práctica.

Y mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, ya entrada la tarde, el teléfono celular de Feltsman empezó a sonar.

Y se trataba de la veterinaria.


	13. Extra 4

**_Día 4. Martes._**

Por la mañana, durante la práctica.

\- ¡Ah, son tan lindos! - el chillido que soltó Mila erizó a Yuri Plisetsky, que inmediatamente se apartó, cuando la pelirroja se acercó corriendo, creyendo que se le abalanzaría en toda la regla. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Mila se acuclilló frente al borzoi y al akita, sin preguntar siquiera si eran dóciles. Levantando ambas manos, las colocó sobre las peludas cabezas, acariciando con ternura y entusiasmo; como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Son hermosos, Yuri! - sonriendo, azul chocó fugazmente con verde jade, antes de volver sobre el par de canes. - El borzoi es tan estilizado, ¡qué bien cuidado tiene el pelaje!

Georgi se acercó, curioso.

Viktor infló el pecho, agitando la cola.

Por supuesto, su cabello podía estar corto ahora, pero nunca había dejado de cuidarlo con los mejores productos.

\- Tienes razón. - Georgi se inclinó ligeramente, al lado de Mila. - Mira sus ojos, ¿se supone que los borzois pueden tenerlos azules?

\- No lo sé. - Mila rió, - pero le sienta bien.

Yuri Plisetsky enarcó una ceja.

Hacían comentarios sobre el color de ojos, ¿pero no decían nada sobre el color del pelaje?

Había que ver...

Viktor inclinó la cabeza, y olfateó la oreja derecha de su prometido.

\- ¡Aw! - Mía chilló por segunda vez.

\- ¿Es su pareja? - inquirió Georgi, mirando hacia el rubio.

El hada rusa suspiró.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- ¿Qué raza es?

Yuri Plisetsky hizo memoria.

\- Akita.

Mila parpadeó.

\- Esa es una raza japonesa.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - el menor sintió un inusual cosquilleo de inquietud.

\- Me sorprende que esté aquí. - La chica observó con detenimiento hacia el perro crema. - ¡Sus ojos son marrones!

Georgi rió suavemente.

\- Azul y marrón, igual que Viktor y Yuri Katsuki.

\- Un borzoi y un akita - Mila sonrió, - aquí tenemos a la versión cabina de Viktor Nikiforov y el lindo Yuri Katsuki.

El último se tensó.

\- Versión heterosexual - agregó Georgi.

Yuri Plisetsky ahogó mal una risa.

Y en ese momento Yakov llamó la atención de todos, gritando.


	14. Extra 5

**_Día 5. Miércoles._**

Por la mañana, después de que Yuri Plisetsky saliera de casa de Viktor.

Viktor se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su prometido, que continuaba profundamente dormido.

 _Yuri._ Susurró en su mente, esperando por una respuesta que no llegó.

Ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta vez que llamó.

Viktor suspiró, resignado.

Se puso de pie, con lentitud, y caminó hacia la sala, tras haber pegado su húmeda nariz del tope de la cabeza del akita.

Makkachin se revolcaba en el sofá, a sus anchas, y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la mirada azulada sobre él.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

 _¿Qué se supone que haces, Makkachin?_

El caniche, todavía de espaldas, agitó la cola, apenas.

 _Está bien._ Indicó el borzoi. _Yuri está durmiendo._

 _Oh._ Makkachin giró, y se sentó. _Bien. Yo... Uh..._

 _Dilo con confianza._ Animó Viktor.

 _Es que el sofá tiene su olor, el de ambos. Quiero decir... Huele a Yuri, y a ti._

El can color plata abrió bastante los ojos. _Así que se trata de eso._

 _Sí..._ Las largas orejas del perro marrón bajaron un poco. Aunque puedo estar cerca de ambos, no es igual...

Viktor suspiró.

 _Makkachin, la veterinaria dijo que Yuri y yo quizá no volvamos a nuestras formas humanas._

 _¡¿Eh?!_ La cola del caniche se tensó, y las orejas se elevaron. ¿Serán perros por siempre?

La veterinaria aún está buscando una cura, no se da por vencida, sin embargo eso fue lo que nos dijo.

 _¡Yuri!_ El caniche gimoteó. _¡Él debe...!_

 _Yuri no hizo nada, Makkachin. Él solo escuchó en silencio, nada más._

 _Eso no es bueno._

 _No, no lo es._ La mezcla de preocupación y tristeza en aquella oración golpearon al perro color marrón, que bajó del sofá de un salto, y se apresuró a llegar junto a su dueño, convertido en perro.

 _¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo para calmarlo?_

La culpa se reflejó en los orbes azul cielo.

 _Amo..._

Calló dormido apenas luego de cenar, Makkachin. Viktor bajó las orejas, y aún sigue durmiendo...

 _Amo._

 _Hablaré con él en cuanto despierte._

 _No._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Si aborda el tema de golpe, apenas Yuri abra los ojos, no hará sino asustarlo. Asustarlo más._

 _Tienes razón._ Viktor se sintió tonto.

 _No se sienta mal, amo._ Makkachin leyó los orbes claros de su dueño, que eran los mismos que tan bien conocía. Usted nunca piensa bien cuando se trata de Yuri.

El borzoi resopló, riendo mentalmente.

 _Y me lo recalcas._ Se quejó.

 _Usted necesita que le recalquemos todo constantemente, su memoria es muy mala._

 _¡Makkachin!_

 _Pero es la verdad._

 _Lo es, pero no me gusta oírla._

 _Eso es porque está muy mimado._

 _¡Makkachin!_

El caniche meneó la cola.

 _La verdad, amo, solo digo la verdad._

Viktor frunció el ceño.

Y amo y mascota se echaron a reír.


	15. Extra 6

**_Extra 6_**

Día 6. Jueves.

Primera versión de capítulo.

Muy bien, ya estaba harto. Llevaban casi una semana, ¿por qué continuaban siendo perros? Había sido divertido al principio, pero quería su forma humana, y con pulgares, de regreso. Bufando, Viktor se desperezó, echó un vistazo de reojo al akita que continuaba plácidamente dormido a su lado. Yuri. Su Yuri. Con sumo cuidado se inclinó a rozar su nariz con la ajena. Luego bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Makkachin también dormía, y tampoco lo despertó. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto rubio al pasar por la sala, rumbo a la cocina a por un poco de agua. Pensó que había vuelto a casa. Curioso, se acercó, muy dispuesto a despertarlo para que se uniera a Yuri y a él en la cama en lugar de permanecer en el sofá, que si bien era cómodo, no reemplazaba ninguna cama. Pero, oh, sorpresa, no esperó que el teléfono del hada rusa se encontrara en el suelo, menos aún que la galería de fotos se encontrara abierta, y era muy general, ya que la foto que se observaba en la pantalla mostraba a Yuri Plisetsy besando en medio de las orejas del akita color crema, que se encontraba dormido, o más le valía. Y algo le decía que había más de una foto. Su mirada azulada de afiló. ¿Por qué? Debía alegrarle que al fin Yurio mostrara afecto hacia Yuri. _Oh, pero no tanto afecto_. Giró en redondo. Aún tenía sed. Y Yurio lucia muy cómodo en el sofá. Mejor si no lo despertaba.

* * *

De regreso en la habitación, Viktor trepó sin el cuidado con el que bajó minutos atrás, a la cama, esperando que aquello bastara para despertar al akita. Claro, no fue suficiente. Entonces, se acercó y lamió el interior de una de las semi puntiagudas orejas contrarias. El can color crema se rebulló en su lugar, pero no despertó. Viktor empezó a encontrar gracioso aquello. Mordió con cuidado la puntita redondeada.

La oreja se agitó.

Oh, eso era nuevo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había tomado el tiempo de explorar las reacciones ajenas ante los estímulos de siempre. Bueno, de siempre hasta como pudiese llamársele. Animado ante la idea, y la excusa perfecta para dejar el inexplicable enojo de haber descubierto aquella foto en el celular del vándalo ruso, de lado, acarició la misma oreja contraria con su nariz.

Un suave quejido exhalado por el akita.

Viktor asintió para sí mismo una vez.

Inclinó la cabeza y lamió un lado del peludo pecho color crema. Una lamida pequeña para comenzar, y un par más atrevidas, ¿estaba bien usar ese adjetivo? No estaba seguro.

 _Viktor..._ Elevó ambas orejas ante el llamado, o más bien suspiro. ¿Ya se había despertado? Tuvo su respuesta cuando el menor se rebulló una vez más, quedando convenientemente boca arriba en su totalidad. Apostaba porque el subconsciente del japonés extrañaba sus mimos, y apoyaba en la causa como consecuencia. Después de todo, toquetearse por las noches se había vuelta una de las actividades favoritas de ambos poco después de que el nipón se mudara con él. Hacerlo en la ducha quizá era la número uno. De nuevo, desvariaba.

Pasando con agilidad, y cuidado a la vez, la pata izquierda delantera por sobre el cuerpo del akita hasta llegar al otro lado, repitió su acción con la pata trasera, quedando de ese modo cómodamente sobre el otro. ¡Había extrañado verle desde arriba! Repetía que Yuri, en todas sus formas, era adorable. No resistió la tentación de inclinarse, una vez más, y pegar sus narices.

Húmedo.

 _Yuri._

 _¿Viktor?_

Oh, diablos...

Contrayendo las patas en una obvia muestra de miedo, más bien vergüenza, hasta la cola espiralada del can color arena se encontraba entre sus patas traseras.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _¿Beso de buenos días?_ Trató el borzoi.

 _¿Ya es viernes?_ El pánico repentino alertó de inmediato al mayor.

 _Por supuesto, ésta asustado. No, está aterrado ante la posibilidad de permanecer como un perro hasta el fin de sus días._ Viktor se reprendió a sí mismo.

 _No, no, aún es jueves, Yuri. Relájate_. Nikiforov observó el pecho del Katsuki animal expandirse y regresar a la normalidad. Un hondo suspiro.

 _Lo siento, yo solo... Sentí curiosidad._

 _¿Curiosidad?_ El borzoi asintió _. ¿Curiosidad sobre qué?_

 _Quería saber cómo reaccionaba tu cuerpo de perro ante lo que solemos hacer..._

El akita ladeó la cabeza.

 _¿Qué? Me dio curiosidad._

 _Eso ya lo dijiste. Pero hay algo más._

Había que ver, sí que lo conocía bien.

 _Bueno..._

 _Dime qué es lo que sucede._

 _¿Tú sabías que Yurio tomó una foto de ti y de él hace días?_

 _¿En serio?_ Por estúpido que sonara, Viktor se relajó al oír la pregunta. Asintió.

 _Sí, también me sorprendió. Sobre todo por la pose..._

 _¿Es algo vergonzoso?_ Se preocupó Yuri.

 _No, vergonzoso no es la palabra que yo usaría. Más bien... lindo._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Él está besando entre tus orejas._

 _¿Q-Qué?_ Yuri volvió a agradecer que los perros no se sonrojaran. _Eso no tiene sentido, Yurio jamás haría algo así._

 _Pues lo hizo, o tiene un editor de fotos maravilloso._

El akita sacudió la cabeza, _Yurio no haría algo así._

 _Te digo que yo lo vi._

 _Está bien, muéstrame._

 _Si Yurio sigue dormido, y su pantalla..._ Los ojos azules del borzoi se abrieron mucho. ¡Pero claro! ¡No estaba dormido!

 _¿Viktor?_

 _¡No estaba dormido! ¡Ese pequeño...!_

 _¡Viktor!_

 _¡Es que!_

 _¿De qué estás hablando ahora?_

Viktor se frustró. _Es que... Yurio... La foto..._

 _Vamos a ver la foto_ , fue a ponerse de pie, pero el borzoi se lo impidió.

 _No._

 _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?_

 _Creo que lo soñé, desperté hace poco. Lo siento._

 _¿Viktor?_

 _¿Si?_

 _Sueñas cosas raras._

Nikiforov rió levemente en su fuero interno. _Creo que es la proyección de mi deseo de que Yurio te quiera como a una linda mami._

 _¡Viktor!_

 _¡Yuri!_ Y se abalanzó sobre el mismo por enésima vez.

Desde su lugar en el sofá, Yuri Plisetsky observó una vez más las fotos que había tomado mientras el akita dormía, todas burlándose del can, menos un par. Sonriendo de medio lado, bloqueó la pantalla y, tras dejar el aparato sobre el suelo de madera otra vez, se giró para continuar durmiendo.

* * *

 _Este, señoras y señores, niñas y niños, es el que iba a ser el día 6, pero a último minuto decidí escribir sobre Yuko Morikawa porque soy malvada :D. (?)_  
 _Les dije que se enterarían de algo más sobre un día pasado.~_  
 _Ya saben qué era ese "pero antes..."_


	16. Extra 7

**_Día 7. Viernes._**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yuri Katsuki hubiese cedido ante la insistencia de Viktor? 

* * *

\- Eres patético - chasqueó la lengua el rubio, mirando con fastidio hacia akita, borzoi, y caniche.

¡ _Yuriooooo_!

\- Bien - siseó, - saldremos, pero solo un rato.- ¿Extraño que el menor no se hubiese negado? La explicación era sencilla: patearlo a unas horas de volver a ser humano no tenía sentido, lo haría cuando volviera a tener pulgares.

La plateada cola se agitó enérgicamente, igualando y sobrepasando el ánimo con el que la color canela lo hacía.

La cola crema, en cambio, estaba tensa, aunque nadie lo notara debido a que la misma estaba enrollada.

A Akita Yuri definitivamente no le parecía una buena, no, y no.

Pero Yurio ya había aceptado, y nada en el mundo haría a Viktor cambiar de opinión.

El borzoi le indicó al hada rusa la ubicación del collar del caniche, en la cocina, bajo el estante en el que se encontraba la comida para perros.

\- Supongo que no tienes collares extra, ¿verdad?

 _¡En realidad sí tengo!_

Yuri Plisetsky no entendió aquel mensaje en un primer momento, pero se sorprendió de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

Un collar rojo y uno azul, en el interior de uno de los múltiples cajones.

\- Quédate quieto, viejo.

 _Espera, ¡yo no voy a usar eso!_

\- ¡Dije que te quedes quieto!

Viktor gruñó, y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

 _¡Corre, Yuri! ¡Yurio quiere ponernos collares!_

 _¿Tienes más collares además del de Makkachin?_

¿Por qué les sorprendía tanto?

Si Viktor hubiera tenido tiempo para ofenderse, lo habría hecho.

\- ¡Viktor! - rugió Plisetsky, - ¡ven aquí o no iremos a ninguna parte!

 _¡Pero no quiero usar un feo collar!_

 _Viktor_. Akita Yuri negó con la cabeza. _Es por seguridad._

 _Pero, Yuri..._

El aludido se puso de pie, y se acercó al ruso menor, levantando la cabeza.

Yuri Plisetsky se acuclilló frente al akita, y pasó el collar rojo por el hocico, la cabeza, hasta llegar al cuello del can y acomodarlo.

\- ¿Lo sientes apretado?

Yuri Katsuki negó con la cabeza. _No, está bien. Gracias, Yurio._

Marrón rojizo giró en dirección de azul cielo. _Pero nada, Viktor._

Las plateadas orejas bajaron, y el borzoi retrocedió dos pasos.

 _No quiero..._

Habría retrocedido más, pero algo obstruyó su retroceso.

Giró la cabeza, topándose con nada más y nada menos que con Makkachin.

Y fue como si una daga atravesará su corazón.

Yuri Plisetsky se enderezó y acercó al can plateado.

 _Yuri, creo que mejor ya no vamos a ninguna parte._

Pero el akita lo ignoró.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes de las nueve, Yuri Plisetsky abría la puerta, y permitía que los tres perros salieran antes de hacerlo hoy, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con llave, por una vez.

Viktor tomó la delantera, adelantó el paso en tres ocasiones en las que akita Yuri trató de alcanzarlo, y dos en las que Makkachin probó suerte.

Caniche y Akita compartieron una mirada, asintieron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron en seco.

\- ¿Hah? - Yuri Plisetsky detuvo su andar, también, y fue a llamar la atención del borzoi.

Pero akita Yuri negó con la cabeza, y el menor guardó silencio.

Viktor continuó avanzando un promedio de doce pasos antes de reparar en que había demasiado silencio. Se detuvo, y aunque luchó consigo mismo, puesto que seguía enfadado, giró el rostro.

El borzoi se erizó, comprobando que no solo no había nadie cerca, además, Yuri, Makkachin y Yurio se alejaban por la dirección opuesta.

 _¡Ustedes son de lo peor!_ Chilló, y salió corriendo, todo el camino de regreso, lo recorrió en unos segundos, pasó de ellos y se plantó medio metro más adelante. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, mostrando los colmillos.

Akita Yuri y Yuri Plisetsky se quedaron muy quietos.

Makkachin tomó la misma posición, respondiendo al gruñido.

\- Oh, no. - El rubio tronó los dedos, - ustedes dos no van a empezar una maldita pelea aquí. Estamos regresando al apartamento.

Pero ni el borzoi ni el caniche habían relajado sus posturas.

\- Cerdo - se quejó Plisetsky.

Akita Yuri dio un paso hacia adelante.

 _Viktor..._

 _Iremos al parque._

 _Sería mejor si..._

 _Iremos. Al. Parque_. Aquel tono no daba lugar a réplicas.

 _Era una broma._ Trató de justificarse el can color crema.

 _Sí, claramente lo era._ El perro plateado no despego su clara mirada de la oscura de su mascota hasta largos segundos más tarde. Y, cuando lo hizo, no fue a encontrarse con la de su prometido. _Una pésima, por cierto._

Akita Yuri se erizó, y no trató de abogar en su defensa; en vez de eso, optó por seguir en silencio el andar del mayor, con Makkachin en tercer lugar.

Yuri Plisetsky levantó la mirada al cielo.

\- Maldita sea. - Masculló, y fue tras el trío de animales.

* * *

El puente que cruzaba el pequeño lago en mitad del parque llamó poderosamente la atención de akita Yuri, que se detuvo en seco nada más llegar a destino.

No quedaba muy lejos, calculaba que apenas y habían caminando unos quince minutos.

Se relajó.

\- También te gusta, ¿cierto? - Viktor se materializó a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

El perro color crema se relajó aún más. Viktor ya no estaba enfadado.

Asintió.

 _¿Cuál es su historia?_

 _No tengo idea, pero de todas formas me encanta._

Akita Yuri agachó la cabeza.

 _¿Yuri?_ Inquirió Viktor.

El aludido no se estaba riendo. No, no se estaba riendo, claro que no.

 _Es tan tú._

 _¿Uh?_

Marrón rojizo hizo contacto con azul cielo.

 _Es tan tú, Viktor. Dices que te gusta ese puente, incluso cuando no conoces su historia._

 _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

Que la historia podrían ser tan trágica que la belleza exterior no bastaría para desear correr la mirada lejos de la edificación.

A veces, Yuri tenía pensamientos escalofriantes.

 _Nada_. Declaró en cambio. La sonrisa que habría dominado los labios de Katsuki, de haberse encontrado en su forma humana, se reprodujo en la mente de Nikiforov. _No tiene nada de malo. Es tu forma de ser, Viktor, y te amo tal como eres._

Por primera vez, fue Viktor quien agradeció que los perros no se sonrojaran.

Makkachin llegó en aquel momento, y saltó sobre el akita.

* * *

Makkachin había salido corriendo en otra dirección, probablemente en busca de otros perros con los cuales jugar, y Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba sentado en una banca, ubicada a unos metros de la ubicación de la pareja de canes; tenía su teléfono en mano, y fingía revisarlo, porque no iba solo a quedarse mirando fijamente al par de idiotas peludos.

 _Lo siento_. Declaró de repente, llamando la atención del borzoi.

 _¿Qué sientes?_

 _La broma de hace rato._

 _Oh. Fue cruel._

 _Pensamos que tardarías menos en darte cuenta._

 _¿Yurio y tú?_

 _Makkachin y yo._

El borzoi se tensó de pies a cabeza.

 _Está bien. No estoy enfadado contigo por fingir que él no podía hablar_. Aseguró. _Sé que pensaste que me asustaría, o algo peor._

Viktor se relajó un poco.

 _¿Cómo es que lo descubriste?_

 _Ustedes dos hablan mucho mientras duermen_. Declaró akita Yuri, con naturalidad. _Escuché una voz diferente a la tuya, y mientras tú aún dormías desperté a Makkachin y le pregunté_. Hizo una breve pausa. _Al principio no dijo nada, pero insistí y le dije que me entristecería si es que podía hablar y se negaba a hacerlo conmigo._

 _Bien jugado_. Rió Nikiforov.

 _Gracias_. Concedió Katsuki.

 _¿Qué fue lo que le preguntaste?_

 _Secreto._

 _¿Eh?_

 _-_ ¡Cuidado!

La advertencia llegó de repente, y Viktor se apresuró en abalanzarse sobre su prometido, aún sin saber qué sucedía.

 _¡Hey!_ Algo golpeó contra el costado izquierdo del borzoi, con fuerza, y lo arrastró consigo.

 _¡Viktor!_ Chilló el akita, poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

Un gran danés se encontraba ahora sobre el borzoi, agitando la cola con entusiasmo. Parecía ser joven, y definitivamente rebosaba energía.

 _-_ ¡Elliot! - una voz femenina desconocida se dejó oír segundos más tarde, y una chica de complexión media llegó, trotando, vestida con una polera amarilla, pantalones negros deportivos y unas zapatillas blancas. - ¡Elliot, deja en paz a ese borzoi ahora!

Yuri Plisetsky se acercó, y frunció el ceño hacia la desconocida.

 _-_ Deberías sacar a tu perro con correa - espetó.

 _-_ Lo siento mucho - la pena reflejada en su clara mirada, grisácea, un contraste claro con su cabellera rubia, amarrada en una apretada coleta alta. - Él es tranquilo por lo general, no sé qué le pasa hoy.

 _\- Tsk. -_ Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua. - Solo quítalo de encima de Viktor, es un perro viejo, no está para juegos bruscos.

 _-_ Comprendo. - La chica asintió, y llamó a su perro una vez más. - Elliot, ven aquí. Ven.

Pero el San Bernardo la ignoró.

Akita Yuri se acercó.

 _Disculpe._

Los grandes ojos cafés giraron en dirección de marrón rojizo.

 _¡Disculpado!_

Yuri ladeo la cabeza.

¿Había sido eso una burla?

 _¿Podría, por favor, dejar de apostar a Viktor?_

 _¡Pero huele muy bien!_

Yuri decidió que no se estaba burlando.

 _Sí, pero sucede que es mi prometido y..._

 _¡Prometido!_

El San Bernardo se abalanzó ahora hacia el akita, que no fue lo suficientemente rápido en apartarse.

 _¡Ya veo! ¡Eres una hembra con una voz muy rara!_

 _¿Hembra?_

 _¡Hembra!_

 _Yuri es macho._ Viktor se quejó, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Elliot!

 _¡Tú hueles incluso mejor que Viktor! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ Ignoró la declaración hecha por Viktor.

 _Oye._ El borzoi mostró los dientes. _Aléjate de mi Yuri._

 _¿Eh? ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Lo siento!_

El San Bernardo se quitó de encima del akita, sin dejar de agitar la cola.

 _¡Qué bien huelen, ustedes dos!_

\- ¡Elliot, ven aquí ahora!

El aludido elevó las orejas.

 _¡Ama!_ Antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la rubia, y por poco tumbarla a ella también.

La chica suspiró.

\- Buen chico, Elliot...

\- En absoluto - negó Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Yo en verdad lamento lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Sí, claro. - El rubio asintió, - vete ya.

\- ¡Ah, pero, espera! - Ella frunció el ceño. - No puedo irme y ya, sería demasiado grosero.

\- ¿En serio? - el menor enarcó una ceja.

La chica asintió.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- ¿Te interesa que tus perros salgan en alguna revista?

El quinceañero frunció el ceño, a la par en que el par de perros agitaba las orejas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy fotógrafa profesional - explicó la fémina, - si te interesa, podría tomarle una foto a tus mascotas, y saldrían en una revista, o varias.

El chico bufó.

\- Eso es lo más...

 _¡Genial que he oído en toda la semana!_ Viktor saltó, echándose a ladrar, emocionado, cosa que se reflejaba en el movimiento frenético de su cola.

La rubia rió.

\- Eso parece ser un sí.

Yuri Plisetsky definitivamente patearía a Viktor en cuanto el mismo fuera humano otra vez.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Genial! De acuerdo, vivo cerca de aquí, no demoraré, voy por mi cámara. ¡Vamos, Elliot!

 _¡Hasta pronto!_ El San Bernardo se despidió, saliendo corriendo tras su dueña.

\- Cerdo - declaró Yuri Plisetsky, - estarías mucho mejor por tu cuenta.

 _¡Oye!_ Se quejó Nikiforov.

Pero Katsuki estaba muy ocupado, todavía pensando en que le habían confundido con una perra.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, la chica había vuelto, con Elliot detrás.

\- Mmhhh... No, así no.

El paisaje era perfecto, la fotógrafa había declarado. Ya solo restaba lo más complicado: La pose perfecta.

Ya llevaban cerca de veinte en esa búsqueda, y Yuri Plisetsky estaba al borde de un ataque de ira.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!

Una rubia ceja se elevó, perteneciente al más joven.

\- Los collares - gris giró a encontrar verde jade; - los collares son el problema.

\- Entonces - el rubio rodó los ojos, - ¿sin collares?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Necesitamos cambiar los collares! Viktor con el rojo, y _Katsudon_ con el azul.

Sí, Yuri Plisetsky había reciclado la mentira que contó a su abuelo, pero sin la parte incómoda del significado.

\- Haz lo que quieras - refunfuñó.

Ella sonrió.

Tomó unos pocos segundos.

\- ¡Es perfecto!

Ella los acomodó, y se alejó diez pasos, en cuclillas, tomando su cámara.

\- Digan _Ice. -_ Solicitó.

El flash disparó una media docena de veces.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¡Oye, tranquilízate!

\- ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba siendo zarandeado, y no estaba feliz.

¿Quién habría imaginado que la fotógrafa era fan acérrima del patinaje artístico?

Incontables _selfies_ fueron tomadas en cuestión de segundos, dejando abrumado al rubio más joven.

\- ¡Por favor, dale mis saludos a Viktor Nikiforov, y a Yuri Katsuki también!

Los aludidos dejaron de prestarle atención al Elliot, el San Bernardo.

\- ¡Adoré el tema _Yuri On Ice!_

El akita agitó la cola.

\- ¡Por favor, promete que lo harás!

\- Uh... Bien...

Los orbes grises resplandecieron.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Mi nombre es Lizza, por cierto.

Yuri Plisetsky asintió.

\- Les diré, Lizza.

La chica chilló.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

El chico se sonrojó con fuerza.

\- No... Estoy bien.

\- ¡Por favor!

Viktor ladró en dirección de la pareja de rubios.

 _¡Acepta!_

Yuri Katsuki se unió.

 _¡Si, Yurio, acepta!_

Elliot decidió apoyar igual.

 _¡Mi dueña no acepta negativas!_

Makkachin hizo acto de presencia, corriendo.

 _¡Siiiiiiii!_

Yuri Plisetsky maldijo todo por lo bajo.

\- Bien, pero yo pagaré.

Lizza rió.

 _-_ Ni hablar. Acepto si dices mitad y mitad.

\- Bien...

* * *

Así, lo que se suponía sería un rápido vista al parque más cercano, acabó convirtiéndose en una cita más que improvisada.

 _Makkachin._ Viktor llamó, caminado junto al mismo, con Yuri del otro lado, y Elliot al lado de este.

 _¿Si, amo?_

 _¿Dónde estuviste?_

 _Secreto._

Viktor habría querido poder inflar las mejillas.

¿¡Por qué tanto secreto?!

Oh, pero él se enteraría.

Por supuesto que lo haría. 

* * *

_Aquí Blan(whide)._

 _¡Y los extras llegaron a su fin! :"D_  
 _¡Gracias por seguir la historia!_  
 _No esperé que este extra quedara más largo que varios de los capítulos de la historia x"D._

 _Mañana estaré revisando toda la historia y corrigiendo horrores. :"D_  
 _Hasta la otra.~ 3_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._


	17. Extra Especial

**_Extra. Especial_**

El reloj digital marcaba las cuatro treinta de la mañana.

Esas eran horas para estar durmiendo. Y, si lo tenías, acurrucarte contra el cálido cuerpo a tu lado.

Caso contrario, abrazar con más fuerza tu almohada, tamaño real, con tu personaje favorito de anime impreso en él.

Pero, claro, no todos dormían cuando debían hacerlo.

Especialmente, no cuando llevabas toda una semana sin haber disfrutado del cálido, estrecho, y resbaloso interior de tu endemoniadamente linda pareja.

Justo así pensaba Viktor Nikiforov.

\- _Yuri._

El mencionado se encontraba retorciéndose de placer entre los brazos ajenos; los oscuros cabellos echados hacia atrás, húmedos debido al sudor, que ya desde hace largo rato perlaba ambos cuerpos.

Los lentes olvidados sobre la mesita, del lado del peliplata.

Era la cuarta vez que lo hacían, Viktor debía estar en su límite, solo que, por segunda vez, pasar una semana lejos de ese cuerpo había sido un infierno, y era una muy buena motivación para seguir.

Desear un poco más del cielo no podía ser pecado.

Y, si lo era, entonces aceptaba el castigo de los mil amores, siempre y cuando pudiese reencontrarse con Yuri al terminar.

Sentir los brazos ajenos rodearle una vez más, observar las normalmente pálidas mejillas cubiertas del tono carmín, que se extendía hasta sus orejas, pequeñas, uno de los puntos seguros a los qué acudir cuando deseaba oír los suaves, o no tanto, sonidos escapar de los rosados labios, que terminaban rojos por todos los besos, otorgados y recibidos, aceptados y robados, sorpresivos y esperados.

Sentir las fuertes piernas enredarse alrededor de su cadera, y seguir el movimiento que la misma realizaba: deslizarse hacia fuera, y hacia adentro.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

Todos los músculos que conformaban el cuerpo del penta campeón estaban tensos, incluyendo aquel extra.

La peluda y plateada cola se agitaba de un lado al otro, expresando la felicidad propia de su dueño.

Viktor gimió ante la mirada marrón rojiza, tan brillante.

\- _Viktor..._

Y las peludas orejas ubicadas en la cabeza de su amante no dejaban de moverse, tampoco.

Viktor se había dado con la sorpresa de que eran especialmente sensibles, sobre todo si soplaba lentamente a una distancia muy corta.

\- _Ahh... Viktor..._

La suave voz, cargada de deseo, empujaban al albino cada vez más y más cerca del final.

Embistió con un poco más de fuerza.

- _¡Ah!_ \- Yuri entrecerró los ojos, y relamió sus labios, incapaces de no dejar escapar jadeo tras jadeo. - _Viktor... Más... Ahh... Ne...cesito m-más..._

Viktor tragó saliva, entrecerrando su ojo derecho al sentir su miembro palpitar en el interior de su amado.

 _Maldición, Yuri._

 _\- Viktor... -_ repitió el pelinegro, apretando la blanca sábana bajo su cuerpo _, - ahn..._

El mencionado sonrió _, - Yuri... Tócate para mí..._

La repentina orden sorprendió en demasía al menor; Viktor la sabía sin la necesidad de que las paredes internas ajenas se estrecharan un poco más a su alrededor, pero no se quejaba por ello, para nada.

Nunca lo haría.

 _\- Hazlo... -_ prosiguió Nikiforov _, - e iré tan rápido como desees..._

Katsuki permaneció en silencio, tanto como podía hacerlo mientras era profanado por el hombre con cuerpo de Dios griego, sobre todo, un trasero firme como el acero, y vaya que podía dar fe de ello, habiéndolo apretado infinidad de veces llegado a ese punto; cuyos ojos azules brillaban más que el más hermoso de los zafiros, poseedor de la sonrisa más encantadora, así como la más aterradora, e incluso la más lasciva, dependiendo de la ocasión.

 _Oh, no._

Yuri sintió el calor llegar hasta sus orejas.

 _\- Viktor..._

Allí estaba, la última sonrisa mencionada.

 _\- Yuri._

El nipón arqueó la espalda, y de sus labios emanó el gemido más fuerte en lo que iba de la madrugada.

Y eso que Viktor solo había tomado su pie derecho y lo había llevado a sus labios, para besar el empeine.

El ruso rió, y tomó la cintura contraria entre sus manos, encantado.

 _\- Estoy esperando, cariño.~_

Yuri mordió su labio inferior, las ideas llegando lentamente a su cerebro _, - no..._

 _\- ¿No? -_ Viktor era todo un experto al fingir pesadez _, - ¿Yuri no quería que yo fuera más rápido?_

 _\- Si... quiero..._

 _\- Demuéstramelo. -_ Su mano derecha subió lentamente por el costado izquierdo contrario, la yema de sus dedos no demoró en pasar a ser la única parte con la que acariciaba la tersa piel, húmeda.

Los labios de Yuri temblaron.

 _\- P-Pero..._

Un resoplido por parte de Viktor cortó su declaración.

 _\- Ah, Yuri, a veces eres tan difícil..._

Aquella reprimenda, tan suave, hizo suspirar al mencionado, y las orejas de perro bajaron levemente.

 _\- Lo siento..._

 _\- Mentiroso._

Yuri se atragantó con su saliva, no esperando que de repente el mayor sonara divertido.

Mucho menos porque continuaba moviéndose.

 _\- ¡No miento!_

 _\- Lo haces -_ contradijo el peliplata, sonriendo.

El pelinegro infló las mejillas, y giró el rostro _, - ya basta._

 _\- ¿Uh? -_ el ruso ladeó la cabeza _, - ¿quieres que me detenga?_

 _\- Así es - declaró el japonés._

 _\- Muy bien. -_ Viktor dejó de embestir, pero no salió.

Yuri esperó a verse libre de la intrusión ajena por largos segundos.

Como no sucedió, miró de reojo hacia su prometido, y notó que la plateada cola se movía, con lentitud.

 _\- ¿Viktor?_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- ¿Por qué sigues dentro?_

 _\- Estoy esperando a que me pidas continuar. -_ Expuso con la mayor naturalidad, poco antes de que la misma mano que había acariciado el costado contrario se deslizara con presteza hasta el erecto miembro ajeno _, - ya sabes, con lo duro que estás.~_

Yuri, a muy duras penas, consiguió reprimir el gemido.

 _\- V-Viktor..._

 _\- Eres tan hermoso, Yuri..._

El mencionado negó con la cabeza.

 _\- Nunca... Más que tú..._

 _\- Siempre -_ Viktor pasó dos de sus dedos, el índice y el medio, por la palpitante extensión del falo _, - más que yo. Más que cualquiera, Yuri._

Las caderas del pelinegro se adelantaron.

 _\- Ahh..._

 _\- Yuri..._

 _\- Por favor..._

 _\- ¿Quieres que me mueva de nuevo?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sí -_ imploró _, - sí, Viktor. Ahora, ya..._

El peliplata sonrió _, - muy bien, dame tu mano._

El nipón obedeció, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el mayor.

Y el ruso la tomó con delicadeza, acercándola a sus labios para besar los nudillos de su pareja, y como acto seguido la guió a la zona baja de su dueño, posándola sobre el pene del mismo.

Marrón rojizo se abrió en clara señal de sorpresa, y trató de apartar la mano.

 _\- No. -_ El poseedor de los orbes azul cielo lo impidió, obligando a los dedos ajenos a rodear la extensión de su propio miembro _, - no, Yuri._

 _\- No... No quiero..._

 _\- Quiero que te toques para mí, Yuri -_ el mayor se inclinó, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del ajeno, - _necesito ver todas las expresiones de placer que puedas hacer_. _-_ Rozando sus narices, no llegó a hacer lo mismo con sus labios _. - Hazlo._

Yuri soltó un quejido; antes de presionar su entrepierna _, - V-Viktor..._

El peliplata lo entendió _. - Sí._

Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, una vez más, golpeando sin mayor esfuerzo en lo más profundo de su amante.

 _\- ¡Ah! -_ la oleada de placer fue la motivación perfecta para que el más joven empezara a mover su mano, de arriba a abajo, por su hinchada erección _. - Aaah... ahhh... Viktor... Viktor..._

El aludido soltó una suave risa. - _Sí, Yuri, así. Di mi nombre, dilo más._

Retomando el ritmo de las embestidas, se encargó de ralentizar el movimiento, conforme el interior ajeno presionaba más y más su miembro.

Era el cielo, definitivamente, lo era.

 _\- Viktor... más... ahhh... muévete más rápido..._

El ruso obedeció, sonriendo.

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Más!_

De nuevo.

 _\- ¡Más fuerte, Viktor!_

Yuri rodeó el cuello ajeno con su brazo libre, y unió sus labios en un beso más que necesitado.

Viktor pensó que, en realidad, estar entre las piernas de su amado, fácilmente, podía ser el cielo, y el infierno.

 _Qué maravilloso._

* * *

El reloj marcaba un cuarto para las nueve cuando Yuri Katsuki abrió los ojos, los entrecerró, parpadeó, volvió a cerrarlos, y los abrió segundos después, de manera definitiva.

Marrón rojizo se clavó en el blanco techo por largos segundos.

Su mirada resbaló hacia un lado, lentamente, acabando por tener que girar el rostro.

Y sus ojos quedaron justo en el reloj digital sobre la cómoda que estaba de su lado de la cama.

Parpadeó.

Estiró su mano derecha, y tanteó la superficie de madera, hasta que recordó que sus lentes se encontraban del lado de Viktor.

No quería despertarlo aún, por lo que forzó sus ojos tanto como pudo.

Un segundo vistazo hacia el reloj.

\- Es muy tarde - murmuró, y, tras varios segundos, decidió sentarse.

No esperó que un muy desagradable escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza, empezando por la zona baja de la espalda.

Llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su cadera.

¿Lo habían hecho así de fuerte?

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

No había podido evitarlo...

Había extrañado _demasiado_ sentir los brazos de Viktor rodeándolo, la suavidad de su tacto, la dulzura de sus besos, la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban el uno al otro, como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos.

El japonés sacudió la cabeza, negando, - tengo que tomar un baño...

\- ¿Por qué?

La voz de la persona a su lado lo sobresaltó, pero no puso objeciones a la mano contraria que se colocó sobre la propia, mucho menos impidió que entrelazara sus dedos.

\- Umh... Buenos días...

\- Buenos días.~

Yuri giró a mirar al mayor, que tenía esa boba sonrisa con forma de corazón en sus labios.

Sonrió a su vez.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta.~ - Viktor rió, - ¿por qué quieres tomar un baño ahora? - azul brilló, - yo tengo otra idea, mucho más productiva...

La temperatura del cuerpo del menor subió un par de grados, cuando sintió los dedos índice y pulgar contrarios acariciar el medio propio.

Ahogó un suspiro.

\- ¿Desayunar? - Probó.

\- Hacer el amor.

A ese paso, el rostro del japonés estallaría, o humo empezaría a salir por sus orejas; lo que sucediera primero.

\- No... No creo que sea buena idea...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Uh... Me... Me duele la cadera...

Azul cielo se abrió en todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Yuri!

\- No, no, no, no. - el nombrado negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y de paso las manos. - No fue tu culpa, Viktor. Yo... - y su voz se perdió después de eso.

\- Tú eres un experto llevándome al límite. - El ruso se incorporó, y se deslizó más cerca del nipón. - Déjame ver.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Yuri tomó la almohada sobre la que su cabeza había reposado hasta hace unos minutos, y la colocó como barrera entre el mayor y él. - ¡D-De ninguna manera!

\- Pero yo fui el responsable, Yuri. - azul cielo lleno de preocupación. - Lo mínimo que debo hacer, por esa razón, es revisar el daño y calcular la magnitud del mismo...

\- ¡Si lo dices así me siento con un auto al que chocaron o algo semejante! - el moreno protestó.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, habría sido un conductor muy irresponsable. El albino bajó la mirada. - Debí cuidar antes de acercarme tanto por detrás y...

\- ¡Viktor! - rojo como un tomate maduro, Yuri cubrió su rostro con sus manos, - ¡basta con eso!

\- Solo si me dejas ver.

\- ¡No quiero que veas!

\- ¡Pero ya he estado ahí decenas de veces!

\- ¡Viktor, para!

\- Igual que mis dedos...

\- ¡Viktor! - Yuri sentía que moriría de vergüenza.

\- Y mi lengua...

\- ¡Vete de aquí! - Chilló, desesperado.

Silencio.

Viktor acercó una mano al hombro del menor, pero al último segundo decidió no tocarlo.

Suspiró, y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Sin molestarse en vestirse en lo más mínimo, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró luego de salir.

Yuri se dejó caer de regreso sobre las sábanas, sin almohada.

Y soltó un quejido, frustrado.

* * *

A las nueve en punto, la puerta se abrió, y Makkachin precedió a su dueño al interior del dormitorio, saltando sobre la cama y caminando hasta llegar junto al rostro del pelinegro. Se inclinó a olfatear las orejas perrunas, meneando la cola.

\- ¡Makkachin! - gimió Yuri, erizándose.

\- Perdón. - Yuri se estremeció al reconocer la voz de su prometido. - Yo le pedí que hiciera eso.

Yuri se hizo un ovillo sobre sí mismo.

\- Está bien. - Murmuró. - Solo pídele que se detenga.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario. El caniche dejó de olfatear y pasó a sentarse, sacando la lengua.

\- Traje el desayuno. - Viktor intentó sonar animado, la cola agitándose suavemente.

\- ¿Quieres matarme?

Y esos no existentes ánimos fueron abofeteados con crueldad.

La plateada cola cesó todo movimiento.

\- Es una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente. - El puchero se reflejaba en su tono de voz, pero Yuri no se percató.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Mh...

\- ¿Una taza de chocolate?

\- ¿Comprobaste que era chocolate?

\- Una taza. - Declaró derrotado el penta campeón.

\- Gracias.

La peluda cola se agitó una vez tras esa única palabra.

* * *

\- ¿Viktor? - inquirió Yuri, luego de que el mismo dejara la taza junto a la cómoda del lado de su prometido.

\- ¿Si, amor?

Viktor observó las peludas orejas color crema agitarse una vez, y sonrió.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente.

\- No tienes que disculparte.

\- De todos modos lo lamento.

\- Te amo, Yuri.

\- Te amo, Viktor.

Y asunto resuelto.

\- ¿Ahora me dejas ver?

\- ¡No!

O no.

* * *

El reloj dio las diez y media del día cuando, por fin, Yuri Katsuki decidió probar suerte e intentar deslizarse hasta el baño sin ser atrapado por el mayor.

Makkachin observó al humano de su humano ponerse de pie y caminar de puntitas hasta la puerta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Nada más que con los bóxers rojos, el japonés puso manos a la obra, haciendo uso de todo el sigilo y discreción con el que contaba, agradeciendo el par de orejas de perro que le otorgaban un sentido del oído mucho más desarrollado.

Valiéndose de todo ello, Yuri llegó sano y salvo al baño, encerrándose en el mismo y colocando el seguro.

Las orejas se agitaron, y Yuri reaccionó muy tarde, soltando un chillido de sorpresa al momento en que sus caderas fueron apresadas por las frías manos de Viktor.

\- ¡No! - chilló el pelinegro, erizándose cual gato.

El peliplata de echó a reír, pegando su bien definido, aunque no excesivamente musculoso, pecho a la espalda tibia de su pareja. - Bienvenido.~

\- ¿C-Cómo es que estás aquí? Había movimiento en la cocina...

\- Lo sé. - Viktor se inclinó a besar el cuello de su pareja, sonriendo al sentirlo temblar, - fue fácil engañarte.

\- Tramposo...

\- Tú me obligaste a ello, Yuri. - El medallista de plata escuchó a la perfección el berrinche en aquella frase.

\- Excusas. - Se quejó.

\- Tal vez. - El penta campeón deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, ignorando la protesta del más joven, acarició, antes de separar las piernas ajenas, internando una de las propias entre estas. - Ahora...

Marrón rojizo se cerró por breves segundos, mientras las manos de su prometido toqueteaban descaradamente su espalda baja.

\- Viktor...

\- Parece que estás mejor...

¿Realmente lo estaba tocando solo para _apreciar el daño?_

Lo dudaba.

Era Viktor Nikiforov, después de todo.

\- Te dije que no era para tanto.

\- Hmm...

\- ¡Wah! ¡No aprietes!

Viktor volvió a presionar el trasero de Yuri.

\- ¡Viktor! - cuánta vergüenza filtrándose en ese nombre.

\- Es que es tan suave... - Sonrió el mayor. - No puedo evitarlo.~

El japonés infló las mejillas, sus labios temblando, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Ya...

\- Está bien. - Suspirando, el ruso hizo caso, cosa rara.

Retrocedió.

Yuri permaneció de pie, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Yuri?

 _No era posible..._

\- Es tu culpa...

\- ¿Umh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Y-Yo... Esto no habría pasado si tú... Si tú no...

Las plateadas cejas se hundieron por el medio, hasta que azul cielo se concentró en la cadera ajena, y lo entendió.

Yuri estaba duro.

\- Oh, cariño.~ - Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Viktor se acercó de nueva cuenta. - Debiste decírmelo antes.~

\- Es... Tan vergonzoso...

\- Claro que no. - El peliplata besó en medio de la parte posterior del cuello ajeno, otra vez y rozó su nariz en el mismo punto, - no es vergonzoso en lo absoluto. - Sus manos fueron directamente a atender los rosados puntos presentes en el pecho de su amante. - Es maravilloso...

\- Deja... Deja de decir... Cosas como esa...

\- Es la verdad, amor. - Bajando pausadamente, los labios de Nikiforov recorrieron un camino más o menos recto desde el cuello hasta la mitad de la espalda del menor, mientras sus dedos índice y pulgar tironeaban con cuidado de los pezones del menor. - Todo en ti es absurdamente hermoso.

\- Maravilloso...

\- Sin duda.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza.

\- Dijiste... maravilloso, no hermoso.

\- Así que pones mucha atención a lo que digo. - Viktor soltó una agradable y muy efímera risa. - Vamos a encargarnos de cambiar eso.

\- ¿Uh?

* * *

\- _Wow._

\- Ah... Hahh... Vik-

\- Yuri es tan profundo aquí...

Temblando como pocas veces, Yuri se hallaba a completa merced de Viktor, pese a que era el peliplata quien se encontraba de rodillas, y no al revés.

Viktor llevaba cerca de un minuto en aquella posición. Las manos firmemente sujetas, a la cintura en un principio y ahora a la cadera, luego de separar las posaderas para tener la vista de la rosada entrada, apenas y había podido contenerse antes de dar la primera lamida. Las que le siguieron hasta que Yuri gritara y él decidiera que ya podía adentrarse con el húmedo músculo.

 _\- ¡No...! ¡Es un lugar... ahn... sucio! -_ Yuri imploró

\- _Puede que lo sea -_ respondió Viktor, - _pero te encanta._

\- ¡ _Eso no es-! ¡AH!_ \- calló las palabras contrarias introduciéndose aún más profundo.

Estaba tan húmedo...

\- Yuri, ¿no te tocarás para mí? - Katsuki tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra la puerta, mas, por mucho que las mismas temblaran y los dedos se crisparan sobre la superficie de madera, no cedían ni descendían más que unos milímetros.

Un negativa con la cabeza.

\- _Entonces seguiré haciendo esto._

 _\- No..._

Viktor fue a responder, pero el inesperado movimiento de las caderas opuestas lo tomó desprevenido.

 _\- ¿Yuri?_

\- _Take me..._

Los orbes azules se rasgaron por unos segundos.

\- _What did you say, honey? -_ preguntó, ansiando por la respuesta.

Yuri giró el rostro, y la peligrosa mirada marrón rojiza le arrebató el aliento.

\- _Hmmm..._

 _\- Yuri._

 _\- Take me... -_ pronunciado cada palabra lentamente, Katsuki sonaba burlón, - _fuck me... -_ relamió sus labios, y la sonrisita que creció en sus labios estuvo muy cerca de derretir a Viktor, antes del final, - _daddy.~_

 _Mierda._

 _MIERDA._

 _\- Yuri. -_ Jadeó el albino.

El grito que exhaló el moreno minutos más tarde, fue de éxtasis puro.

Y eso no quería decir que la puerta del baño se abrió al minuto siguiente, ni en ningún momento cercano.

* * *

\- Puedo caminar... - Yuri murmuró, y fue ignorado totalmente por su prometido, quien lo sostenía en brazos como si de un príncipe se tratara y el pelinegro fuera su princesa.

Mejor, un príncipe cargando a otro príncipe.

\- Viktor. - Insistió el menor.

El mayor tarareaba una canción que Yuri no reconoció.

Katsuki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Nikiforov lo miró de reojo, divertido.

El medallista de plata se percató de que la plateada cola se encontraba en movimiento.

Enrojeció, ¿había sucedido del mismo modo mientras se volvían uno?

El penta campeón rió, mostrándose curioso. - ¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

\- Yo... - el japonés negó con la cabeza, - solo pensaba. No es nada.

El ruso entrecerró los ojos, mas optó por no insistir, de momento.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - cambió de tema.

\- Un poco - confesó el más joven, y su estómago gruñó con ganas al segundo siguiente, revelando su mentira.

\- Un poco bastante. - Sonrió el de mayor edad.

Yuri trató de hacerse chiquito.

* * *

Viktor no iba a dejar que Yuri cocinara ese día, claro que no; independientemente de todo el abuso que había realizado en la parte trasera de su pareja, era su primer día como humanos luego de una semana, casi en su totalidad, lo que claramente ameritaba comida a domicilio.

Sin embargo, Katsuki tenía otros planes.

\- No vas a cocinar, Yuri.

\- Quiero _katsudon,_ Viktor. - Poniendo los brazos en jarras, el menor cambió la posición de sus pies, delatando que no daría su brazo a torcer.

El mayor apreció las blancas piernas ajenas, al descubierto ya que él había insistido en que el contrario solo cubriera su pecho, y había insistido mucho.

Yuri usaba una playera un par de tallas más grande que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus muslos y, a ojos de Viktor, lo hacían ver aún más adorable.

\- Yo también. - Murmuró, relamiendo sus labios.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

Azul ya no tan claro subió a encontrar marrón rojizo.

\- Quiero comerte.

\- ¡Viktor! - Katsuki se quejó, enrojeciendo.

\- ¡Yuri! - Nikiforov avanzó, y no perdió tiempo en tomar los labios ajenos con los propios.

A Yuri le habría gustado resistirse, pero la verdad era que, en ese momento, además de _Katsudon,_ tenía hambre de algo más.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se vio elevado en el aire, y después sobre el mesón.

Frío.

\- Cocinaré. - Susurró sobre los labios ajenos, recuperando aire.

\- No, cariño, no lo harás.

\- Lo haré.

\- Yuri...

\- Manos quietas, Viktor.

\- Amor...

\- Quietas.

\- Pero... - el peliplata hizo puchero, - _I'm hungry_ , Yuri.

\- Y yo quiero _katsudon_ , Viktor.

El peliplata suspiró.

\- Está bien. - Chasqueó la lengua.

\- Pero... - el pelinegro tragó saliva, y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido, - _tú_ puedes _comer_ primero...

Azul cielo se rasgó.

\- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?

Marrón rojizo brilló.

 _Sí._

\- Tal vez...

\- Entonces, lo repito. - Besó la frente contraria, - te amo, Yuri, te amo.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Viktor, te amo mucho.

\- Yuri...

El albino unió sus labios en un beso dulce.

Y, después, le siguió uno de deseo puro.

Al final, Yuri no cocinó.

* * *

 _Esto es algo así como un especial de San Valentín._ _(Atrasado -w-U) 8_ _D xD_  
 _Espero lo disfrutaran. XDU_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._


End file.
